London and Kendrick's Suicide Table
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Paul and Brian find consolence about their troubled lives on a website called 'hara-kiri'. The two decide to run away and meet up with the website's mysterious creator, HeartBreak Kid, who slowly brainwashes them into his own crazy idea of family and love
1. I, London and Kendrick's Roots

_**Here's another story that I think will cause you to have ideas. This one is based on Sion Sono's movies "Suicide Club" and "Noriko's Dinner Table" which deal about finding your true self, isolation, and the idea of disconnection between adults and kids.**_

_**You might be unfamiliar with the plot unless you've seen the movies (they can be found online, don't worry). But I'll try to make it easy for people to understand, okay?**_

_**Well, let us start the cycle in motion, and see what type of tale this leaves us. This story is dedicated to my four friends, who all inspired me to create this magnificent tale.**_

_**(Oh and sorry if some characters get to be OOC. I promise, it'll make this story easier to follow)**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**Dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Prologue-London and Kendrick's Roots**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**My name is Paul London.**_

_And mine is Brian Kendrick._

_**That's who we are...that's who we have been after what happened in two years. We used to be called Paul and Brian Helmsley, after our so-called 'father'. The two of us were orphans and were adopted by this man. We lived with him for the majority of our life, before the incident.**_

_We always felt as if we were someone else entirely, and that daddy dearest didn't understand us at all. For years, we had to hide secrets in our lives that we couldn't tell him, lest we have them all shot down._

_**Like the fact that we didn't want the last name Helmsley; we wanted to be our own individual person.**_

_Or the fact that we wanted to become wrestlers like he was, instead of going through college and becoming Accountants, or all of those nasty guys in suits._

_**Or the fact that we were gay...and loved each other.**_

_People these days don't truly understand what it's like to be like us; have you ever tried to get a room in a hotel and the woman behind the counter immediately says 'Since there are two of you, would you like two rooms?" Idiot; clearly, since these two are guys, you just assume that they want their own manly space instead of letting them breathe the same air-conditioned fumes like you do in one room?_

**_The media doesn't help us at all; some channels just gave us a satirical, high burlesque skit about the life of a gay. Rather, it just makes us feel more sick than our stomach than usual._**

_But that's not what we're here to talk about, we're here to talk about how we became these two characters. So sit back and relax, we're in for a bumpy ride._

**_It all started four days before Christmas about eighteen months ago. In the bus station that the two of us left from Austin to take us to our destination of San Antonio..._**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The two boys walked out of the bus, gripping onto their rolling suitcases that contained their belongings. They waved goodbye to the bus driver as the doors closed with a hiss. Then it was on its way to other people waiting to travel in its seats to their destination.

Paul—with tan skin and his black messy hair becoming messier by the cold wind—gripped onto his white jacket with a white gloved hand. Accentuating it was the black lines going down the jacket and gloves, stopping at his blue jeans and torn out sneakers. On the right side of his head was a white mask, similar to the one used in Greek Comedies—a white mask with happy eyes and a gaping smile.

Brian—whose blonde hair framed his delicate porcelain face-- shivered, despite having a black jacket with chains and fringed shoulder pads on top of a long sleeve shirt with red slashes. He had a black fingerless glove on his right hand as his legs were also covered with jeans and sneakers. On the left side of his face was a tragedy mask, complete with sad teary eyes and frown.

"It's cold out here." said Brian, his teeth chattering. "But, it was worth it."

"Yeah." said Paul, looking around. "There's going to be a lot of beautiful babies in here."

Brian's lips turned into an upward smile as they left the station, heading toward wherever they needed to go.

_**It was that day, that everything changed. Noticing some strings that were dangling on the end of our sleeves, we pulled them off. They were annoying us; mocking us because these were all hand-me-downs. It was hard to understand what had happened; we ran away from home.**_

The two walked past many people, the people ignoring them as if they were specks of dust floating by in the air. Paul and Brian didn't seem to mind, as they exited the station, both of them following the meandering streets ahead of them.

_Males, ages 17. We were just kids...._

Paul and Brian walked amongst the crowd; it was crisp with snow, and lighted Christmas trees only added to the Winter-like scene. Children were grasping onto their mothers' hands, lovers were walking and grasping their own hands, and other people were telling each other to have a Merry Christmas. It felt so peaceful, as if it was trying to dull the shock of the two boys running away from home.

_It was bright with neon lights. Everyone there looked better dressed than us, as if to say 'We look cooler than you'. We walked with our bags, as if we had just come back from an important trip, but we were on a trip...we were going to find him. The man who saved our lives..._

_**And the ones to whom we were eternally grateful for...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_**We lived with a father, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. We lived with a mother, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. And we lived with a sister, Ashley.**_

Paul and Brian stared at the food in front of them. They barely touched their plates since dinner began, and the rest of their family was finishing their meal.

"That was delicious, daddy!" Ashley squealed, gulping down the last of her water. "Thank you!"

_We were adopted when we were both six, because Hunter wanted proteges. We were treated like members of the family, and we loved it. But yet, we always felt that we weren't ourselves, that we lost ourselves when we left the orphanage and entered our new home._

_**When we entered High School, we figured out what happened to us. We were in love, but we didn't know it yet. We just thought that being separated would hurt us, and all of the mocking and whispers in school didn't help us out either. It was hell, and through it all, no one gave a rat's ass about us.**_

_I remember the situation like it was yesterday, we didn't eat any of our food and everyone had just finished. Hunter than began to talk about college. But we didn't want to go to college, we wanted to train to become wrestlers like him. _

"I'm off to do homework!" Ashley continued, standing up, and walking toward the older ma. She planted a kiss on his cheek, with wich Hunter responded with a smile. Ashley then walked away from the dining room and onto the second floor, where her homework and music waited for her.

_**Hunter was known in the WWE—World Wrestling Entertainment—as Triple H. His gimmicks included spitting water into the air, and his trusty sledgehammer. The sledgehammer gave him the nickname of 'Cerebral Assassin', and because of his ruthless and aggressive style of fighting, it made him be called 'The Game'.**_

_But no, he didn't want us to become wrestlers. He wanted us to carry out the family line—as Stephanie was the daughter of the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon—so that we would run the business. But we didn't want to study math, business, economy and all of that shit. We wanted to fight and be in the ring, with the audience cheering our names._

_**What was worse, was that he wanted us to go to the local city college, but that would be boring. The majority of our graduating class was going to be there, and that meant our reputation would be sunk to lower levels than it ever was. We wouldn't find friends, nor could we find any peace.**_

_But he just thought we only wanted to leave so we can get girlfriends and get wasted._

"I'll wash the dishes, dear." said Stephanie, taking the utensils and empty plates into the kitchen. She noticed that Brian and Paul's dishes weren't touched.

"You boys want these as leftovers for lunch tomorrow?" she asked them. Paul and Brian just nodded their heads, but didn't look at their mother. "All right then."

As she left, Hunter twisted the ends of a wrapper belonging to a peppermint. He set the cellophane down, before popping the red and white swirled candy into his mouth. Paul and Brian stayed quiet, knowing what was coming.

"The local college is the safest place for you two to grow." He stated to his sons. "The girls in those other places are worthless, skinny pieces of trash...especially when you..."

_**He didn't say it, but we both knew. Pregnancy. Dad told us about a tale of his friends X-Pac and Chyna—don't ask us why we don't know their real names—who, while in college, had a child. The two were living peacefully with a beautiful girl named Joanna, but the fact that it was hell to raise the baby during their years of College was something Hunter never hesitated to reiterate.**_

_Then there were magazine articles that magnified the statement. Our father only added that if we left for Houston, we would end up having an early marriage—not as if we wanted one before. The mantra of 'Girls are trouble...Girls are trouble...' just made the situation even worse._

Hunter finished his first peppermint, then reached for his second one. The sound of a crinkling cellophane wrapper only added to the dissonance between the three men. Paul and Brian's father popped the second piece of candy into his mouth, tasting its minty flavor.

_**The two of us stared at the candy wrapper in front of us, and then at the bowl of peppermints close by. The red and white swirled together, like a pinwheel...that simple piece of candy...**_

_**While in elemetnary school—around 2nd Grade—we had two classmates known as John Cena and Randy Orton. They somehow called themselves 'Candy'--which we thought because they were once shown eating a stick of cotton candy together—and people always called them that ever since. We went along with the status quo, but we were wrong about that thought. Very wrong.**_

School ended for the three siblings as they walked through that road. They passed two boys who were talking to each other, but the two boys took heed of this. They looked in shock and screamed Brian and Paul's names. The two brothers turned around, seeing the ignored boys coming up to them, saying 'hello' and such.

_While going home with our sister we passed them. It was an unexpected reunion, to say the least._

"Brian! Paul!" John squealed as he embraced the two boys in a bone-crushing hug. "Nice to meet you again!"

_**We were both aghast; John and Randy were both shy boys and kept to themselves. But seeing them now, they had muscle—Randy had black tattoos carved on his torso—but both had big smiles on their faces. They were also dressed strangely; neither had a shirt, but John was wearing jean shorts, sneakers and a camouflaged patterned cap. Randy—on the other hand—was dressed as if he was working in the WWE, nothing but a pair of speedos and wrestling boots.**_

"Do you know these two?" asked Ashley to her brothers. "They're strange..."

_'Strange' was putting these two lightly. John and Randy were best friends, but the two of them stopped coming to school in the third grade. Paul and I heard rumors about Randy moving to Missouri and John going to Massachusetts, which upset them very much. But now, they were back in Texas..._

"How's everything been?" said Randy, slapping us on the back. "How have Paulie and Bri been doing?"

_No one called us those names anymore; we stopped using those 'cutsie' aliases by the time we got to 4th grade. But the two ignored us, telling that they were on route to their job. Something called the 'D-Generate X' School. And as part of their job, they sold pictures of themselves doing...stuff._

_But it was also there that we found out how they became 'Candy'. You see, we didn't go to school until mid-October of John and Randy's 2nd Grade year. The teacher—Miss Sherri, bless her soul—asked them 'Who do you admire?' When she got to both John and Randy, they answered..._

"We admire each other. Because our friendship is as sweet as Candy!"

_**It took us those simple minutes to realize why they were called that. John was mostly called 'Cena'--because there were 3 other Johns in that class—and there was Randy. Take the C from Cena's last name, drop the R in 'Randy', then add those two together...and you would get Candy, their nickname.**_

_**They don't know why they said it, but maybe because they were close—they were best friends since Kindergarten as we had heard from the other students. But it didn't matter, they looked happy. Maybe those two represented us, how much we loved each other as brothers...friends...lovers...**_

_The two of them soon ran off, because they were going to be late for work if they kept any longer. They shook Ashley's hand and ran off...but they left us a message._

"We're still sweet as can be; just like candy!"

_**And on our way back home, that message just rang in our ears. As the three of us walked, we talked about our lives. John and Randy were living their lives, but how did they get back to Texas, that was hard to understand.**_

"_John and Randy are independent." I said to Ashley._

"So am I." Ashley said to her older brother.

"_**You don't get it, Ash." I said in response. "They are independent; they're living their lives, they're together."**_

_We were working on our classes, strengthening our bodies so we could become wrestlers. We wanted to be free from our father's grasp. But we knew that we could never be that...free._

"Idiots." Ashley replied, sticking her tongue out at us. "Why would you want to be like those two? They look like whores!"

"_**They're independent, Ash. It's two different things all together." That was our simultaneous reply. It was the only reply we could come up with. **_

"You're just saying that because Daddy's always telling you two to grow up." said Ashley in response.

_Then she got on her bike—which she brought with her—and pedaled off to her dance class, but waved goodbye to us before she did. Adults..._

_Oh sure, Dad was an adult..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Dad was Triple H, the Cerebral Assassin, and once was known as one-half of this old motorcycle gang known as 'D-Generation X'. D-Generation X—or something on the lines of that—was the school that Cena and Orton were enrolled in... **_

_But while he knew about himself, he never knew about us. Sometimes, when we would have family photos together, he would not realize our melancholy and moody faces. Ashley was always chipper—but that was because she was 'Daddy's little girl'--but no one cared about us. In the real world that is..._

"As you can see here," said the Calculus teacher, Mr. Ross. "By substituting eight for x, we can therefore solve the equation in front of us."

There was the sound of a chair scraping the floor. Everyone looked to see Brian standing up, with a look of insecurity and doubt on his face. Mr. Ross stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned around.

"Um, Mr, Ross." Brian began. "I feel that as students, we should have unlimited access to the computers. I believe that through this, we would be able to learn how to do all of this problems and get even more examples on how to use the formulas, than what the book has to offer us."

"Thank you for your suggestion, Brian." said Mr. Ross. "But perhaps you should tell that to the Student Council and not to the Calculus teacher."

_**The two of us were campaigning for more computer time at school back then, and we had our own personal reasons to do so. Of course, Daddy dearest always believed that we were looking at internet porn—but the two of us thought of it as disgusting. We only used our computers for the use of studying—which was first—then to go on the forums. Unfortunately, due to the amount of homework we had, it was rare that we had some time for ourselves—especially since internet was to be off by 9 PM. It just annoyed us, because there were things that could be used to help escape our pain and boredom...**_

_One day, while at the Blanton Museum—located in the University of Texas—the five of us were were exploring the exhibits, but the two of us stayed behind...staring at some of the paintings. It was sickening that these paintings could be with other paintings that were in the same category as that other works of art. We had to leave and go somewhere; we had to leave and meet up with other people. It was clawing, gnawing its way into our inner organs....we had to leave._

"_**We have to get out of here." I said to Brian. Brian nodded his head.**_

"_Have to go somewhere different." I said to Paul. Ashley saw this and looked at us weirdly, but we ignored her._

**_"Definitely have to leave." The two of us said simultaneously._**

"You guys are crazy." said Ashley, as she walked off to find our parents amongst the maze of statues, paintings and whatnot.

_**We had to go somewhere, but we didn't know where. Stubborn, ditzy, goofy, reckless, taking caution to the wind...that's who we were. We had to go forward.**_

_Then one day, our miracle happened. The teachers caved into our request; we could use the computers until 5PM. In other words, we had access for the whole school day. We couldn't have been happier._

_**The two of us rushed toward the Computer Room after school was over, and logged in. We went to our favorite website. It had a strange name, that was for sure.**_

_It was called "Hara-kiri"._

The two saw the site's homepage; a red heart on a black background with the kanji for 'Seppuku' in middle of the heart. Next to it was a bloodied katana and a white lily, while a link to the forums appeared under it. The mouse clicked on the link, as a list of users and moderators appeared. They all had such weird names, but it didn't matter...they were at peace.

_It was strange; it was written in the same Japanese Kanji for 'seppuku', the infamous suicide of stabbing your stomach with a katana and then slicing your abdomen open so you were left to die. The samurais did it, as an action for them to die with honor, and not fall into enemy hands. But it didn't matter to us, because here, we could speak to other teenagers about our lives._

There was a message from a person named 'Galaxion'. Paul and Brian clasped onto the mouse, clicked on the link and read the message.

**Galaxion: HooliganZ, how are you? Big Brother and I did an awesome art exhibit the other day, and it was inspired by you guys! I've sent you a link to this message which contain pictures of our art! I hope to see you in real person soon! Oh, and Big Brother says 'Hi!'**

Paul and Brian looked at each other before turning back to the monitor, clicking on the link under the message. They looked in awe at what they were seeing; Galaxion and his older brother dressed as jesters, riding the poles as if they were jesters waiting to trick someone. Then there were ones where Galaxion was dancing, gyrating his hips in a near erotic fashion that almost caused the two boys to drool at perfect, muscled body. Another was Galaxion juggling flaming torches in the air, amidst the shocks and gasps seen in the crowd. It was hard to tell in the picture what Galaxion looked like; he was wearing a green, purple and yellow jester outfit with white makeup covering his face. Along side the multi-colored jester collar and jester hat on his head, he had long blonde hair and glittering green eyes. What made him look so interesting was that he had markings on his face that looked similar to tiger stripes.

"We should reply back." The two boys said to each other as they clicked on the 'Reply' button. They then began to type their message.

**To Galaxion: Hey there, I got your message and you and your brother look awesome! Speaking of which, do you have a part-time job as a performer or something like that? Being a street performer means that you get to showcase your talent to everyone and you can earn lots of money for your performance. Maybe we can get to see your performance one day. Thanks for the message and reply as soon as you can.**

The two clicked the "Send Message" button, seeing the loading circle process the message. Then, the screen gave them a simple "Message Sent" before heading to their profile page.

_**The two of us found the site one day while searching over some Internet clippings for our Current Events. It was strange for an advertisement; it only had three messages in red lettering on a black background...**_

_"Are you unconnected?" "Can you connect?" "Do you connect to yourself?"_


	2. II, London and Kendrick's Savior

_**All right, now that we got the first chapter done, let's get the show on the road. Expect some twists and unexpected ideas, because the air of mystery is there for you to breath in.**_

_**Let's begin the second chapter, and see where it takes us.**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**Dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 2-London and Kendrick's Savior**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Our user name was HooliganZ. Why, you ask? First off, it didn't feel right for both of us to have user names, since we shared the same computer at home. So we decided to share the same name.**_

_We were jesters, pranksters, tricksters, hooligans. We added the 'Z' to make it sound more interesting, and make it sound as if we were one person with two voices. And as HooliganZ, we weren't moody and depressed teens, we were happy and cheerful kids who loved life. And as long as we had that, we were happy._

Paul and Brian looked at their friends list. There were at least six people on the list, their status saying that they were Online. The two smiled, as they started to send messages to all of them.

**To Surge: Hey Surge, it's me, HooliganZ. Hope your job as an 'executioner' is paying off. I hope you're doing fine. You sounded awful last week when you found out your girlfriend dumped you for your best friend. But don't worry, there are other fish in the sea. (gets shot for the stupid cliché) **

The message was sent, and in a few minutes, there was a reply.

**Surge: Yo! I'm glad you're doing alright. Amy betraying me was the best thing that ever happened; I wasn't connected, and I felt as if I never had found true happiness. But I don't need her, I have the Kliq to guide me. And as long as the Kliq is alive, I shall be reborn. The scars I have shall become the symbols of my new identity...I shall no longer be the geeky kid I was all those years go...never again...**

_**The Kliq...all of our friends on hara-kiri were in this organization. They praised it, they worshiped it, they would die for this thing. It was considered the most underground of the underground cults; some thought it was like the next big thing, some tried to shrug it off as it was no big deal, but there were others who truly believed that it was real.**_

Paul and Brian continued to go through their friends list and typed out different messages for them all. They got interesting replies.

**Capt. Charisma: You think that's funny? You won't believe what happened. My brother and I did this awesome prank the other day with our usual '5-Second Pose'. We became 'Fat Elvis' and 'Fatter Elvis' and did our own impersonation on the King. It was hilarious. I have to send you a video of our performance; you'll be squirting milk out of your noses from laughing so hard!**

**Stryker: Got interested in the Lost Boys—and no, not that stupid sequel, mind you. They're really bad ass, and show out the idea of a modern vampire. Bram Stoker and Anne Rice can play the 'original vampire' but the time is now; leather and parties, motorcycles and dangerous stunts. That's how to be a true disciple of vampirism.**

**Prototype: Things are doing great; I'm going to be doing some puppet shows for the kids in the park later this week. If you want to see it, you're welcome. The address and map is attached to this link—but don't expect me to come in regular attire, I'll be dressed in one of my elaborate 'costumes' (LOL).**

**Viper: Life's terrible back home. Dad's being a jerk as usual because he doesn't like my boyfriend. I hope he understands that he's the perfect guy for me, my boyfriend, the one who completes me, the one who understands all of this shit that I have to go through. I can't wait till my 18th...**

The next couple of minutes were accompanied by clicks and the typing and clacking of keys. Paul and Brian alternated in writing messages for their friends, laughing at some of their responses, or just taking it in. Others sent them messages—their names ranged from Hurricane to the likes of Kid Dynamo—and they said hello before signing off soon after. Despite being the only two people in the computer room, Paul and Brian made it feel as if there were other people joining them in their fun, and that was enough.

_Life was never boring when we had these guys to talk to: we had friends, and we were glad to have them. It was as if we didn't have to worry about our lives at this point. And then there was him..._

A small window rose from beneath the task bar. It only had one simple message: "HeartBreak Kid has sent you a message." There was a glimmer of excitement that was seen in the eyes of both of the brothers. They immediately opened the message, devouring every word of the letter as if it was a piece of salt water taffy.

**HeartBreak Kid: Hey guys. Just came to inform you that I'll be in San Antonio for about three weeks. If you want to know where I'll be at, here's my schedule and my plan for my stay. Hope to see you then.**

There was some silence as they saw the list. It was if they had found some sacred treasure and were slowly absorbing it. This was it; this was what they were searching for.

**To HeartBreak Kid: This is HooliganZ talking. We'll be there in a few days, we'll message you when we get to San Antonio on where to meet, 'kay? See you then.**

_He called himself HeartBreak Kid. He was the creator of the site, and considered us like members of the family. Whenever he was online, everyone online was united. As if he had plucked a guitar string, and it vibrated, the note wavering into the air and all of us harmonizing to it. It was beautiful...._

Paul and Brian soon had a chatroom invite pop onto the screen. It was sent to them from HeartBreak Kid. The two immediately clicked on the link, as the chatroom window opened.

**Galaxion: Srsly? That's so kewl! I'm at San Antonio actually; so is Big Brother!**

**Stryker: …..I'll leave tonight. The night air is perfect to travel in.**

**Capt. Charisma: Captain Charis will be there in a few nights—provided I can sneak away from my parents house.**

**Prototype: I'll be there, man! Just let me check if I have any free time.**

**Viper: Anything to get out of my dad's grip, count me in!**

_**We were on top of the string, we were laughing, we were having fun, we were happy....**_

_We had to leave for San Antonio; there were friends in San Antonio waiting for us. HeartBreak Kid was waiting for us. Galaxion was waiting for us also. And so was Surge, Capt. Charisma, Stryker, Prototype, Viper...everyone was waiting for us to be there..._

"I wish we could go there." said Paul, seeing all of the happy responses to HeartBreak Kid's message. "It must be fun to meet up with someone who can relate with you."

"...We're going to go there, Paul." said Brian. "One way or another, we'll be there before he leaves."

Paul nodded his head as he typed in the reply.

**HooliganZ: I'll try to make it there as soon as I can. Don't leave without me, HBK.**

_**San Antonio...We just had to go to San Antonio...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As Paul and Brian relived their memories, Hunter looked up to see Stephanie poke her head into the dining room, eyes full of worry. Hunter just mouthed the words 'It's okay'. Stephanie retracted her head, returning to wash the dinner dishes as silence came back into the room. Then, Hunter began to speak.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses." said Hunter. "And besides, you haven't met up with this 'HBK' in person; how do you guys even know this is safe? San Antonio is a big place and you can get yourself hurt or killed..."

_Tomorrow, HeartBreak Kid was going to leave San Antonio for good, and it looked like we would not be able to leave our father's grip. But as we were about to explain that we wouldn't let make someone pregnant...that we just wanted to meet up with some friends...that we wanted to prove to daddy dearest that we could take care of ourselves...our miracle happened._

Suddenly, the lights turned off. All around the house—Stephanie in the kitchen and Ashley in her bedroom doing homework—everything was black.

_**The power suddenly went out; the house we lived in was pretty old, and sometimes the breaker switch would suddenly go off. It wasn't that big a deal; we were pretty use to it. Mom was immediately rummaging through one of the drawers for the emergency candles and matches, and Ashley was coming down the stairs.**_

"Daddy, hurry up with the power." Ashley whined as she went down the stairs. Hunter didn't say anything to his sons as he got up, heading toward the kitchen. There was the sound of him hitting one of the chairs, but other than that, there was silence.

"Is everything all right, Steph?" asked Hunter.

"I don't think the breaker's doing anything to help." Stephanie replied to her husband. "Now what do we do?"

_December 20th 2005. We had lived with our mother, father and sister for 11 years. It was a cold winter night; we were confused._

Paul and Brian immediately sat up and head toward their bedroom while the rest of the family was fixing the light. They knew what they had to do; they had to leave.

"Now's our chance, Brian." Paul whispered to his brother. "We'll be free..."

Brian didn't respond, but nodded his head as the two ran up the stairs. They opened the door to their bedroom, grasping onto the spare flashlights left on their dresser. Switching them on, cones of light illuminated parts of the room. Brian and Paul shined the lights until they found what they were looking for: two roller luggage bags, ones that were used when traveling to a business trip that carried lots of clothes if you were staying at an area for a long amount of time.

_**In the dark, we began to pack anything that we could find. Anything that could be useful.**_

Setting the luggage bags down, the two brothers unzipped them, opening the flaps and started packing in piles of fresh, folded clothes and other belongings. Packing clothes with one hand, grasping their flashlights with another, they kept their ears open, trying to hear if their parents had any success with the power. All the while, they kept their mouths shut, trying to think about what to pack, and what was going to be up ahead.

_San Antonio....San Antonio...San Antonio...We didn't know what was going to be waiting for us at San Antonio, but we were willing to gamble our lives in order to escape this hell hole. We had to leave, we were willing to bet..._

"Bri, pass me my notebook." Paul hissed. He was soon hit in the head with something light.

"Sorry." Brian whispered in reply.

_**The important things in our room...our notebooks—but Ashley called them diaries—some money, our special brother pendants (it's a long story), our masks, some pencils and pens...We looked around the room for anything we could've missed. But what did we really need at this point? What did we need?**_

"That's everything." said Paul, zipping his luggage bag. "You dressed?"

"Yeah." answered Brian, slipping his arms into the coat sleeves. "Now we have to get this stuff out of here without dad noticing."

"Don't worry." said Paul in reply. "At this point, Dad's at the basement along with mom and Ash. Let's get going."

_Paul and I were born to breathe; we weren't breathing because we were born. We inhaled oxygen, and exhaled carbon dioxide...we felt alive._

Brian and Paul dropped their lit flashlights and immediately left their bedroom, taking one final quick glance at it before they lifted their luggage bags, and slowly walked downstairs. Their sneakers scuffed against the wooden floors, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear. Traversing through the living room, they eventually made it to the front door. They set their bags down, looked at the door for at least a few seconds, before removing its chain. Unlocking the door, Paul and Brian grasped the door handle and opened it. They were shortly greeted by a gust of December air as they left the house. They didn't even bother to close the door or take a final glance of their home as they began to walk toward the nearest bus station.

_**We wanted to be someone different, but we didn't know what type of personality or who we were. We just knew that we wanted to be wrestlers, but our father shot that down without a second thought.**_

The two finally found the bus stop after walking for around half a mile. Their breath came out in short puffs as they waited for the next bus to arrive, along with everyone else sitting at the benches. They couldn't believe what they had done; they actually ran away from home, and they were going to go on with it.

"Once we step on that bus, that's it." said Paul. "Our ticket to freedom..."

"No more dad to boss us around, no more mom nagging us to do homework, no more little sister thinking we're crazy." said Brian, recalling past memories. "We're going to become people...and we're going to be together."

Paul and Brian soon laced their hands together, something that they had been doing since their orphanage days to comfort each other. They squeezed each others hands, both of them smiling , awaiting the journey ahead of them.

The bus soon drove toward the bus stop. It slowed down, letting out a hiss as the potential bus riders soon stood up. Paul and Brian stared at each other, before staring at the bus. The bus driver pressed on a button, causing the doors on the open. People began to file inside the bus, and set themselves on the seats.

"You ready?" asked Brian. Paul nodded his head in reply.

"Let's go then." they both said simultaneously, walking into the bus. Once they paid the bus fare, the bus driver closed the doors. Paul and Brian gripped onto one of the poles, and felt the bus leave to their destination of San Antonio.

_Males, age 17. Ditzy, stubborn, rebellious, taking caution to the wind. Just kids. That's who we were. And here we were, on our own...to the city of San Antonio and our new home._


	3. III, London and Kendrick's Meeting

_**All right, here we get the identity of HeartBreak Kid, Paul and Brian's fate, and some more stuff that will shock you.**_

_**But don't take my word for it, read on.**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**Dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 3-London and Kendrick's Meeting**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Despite having the excitement of being on our own and off to find our hidden savior, we had realized one important thing. We were still virgins, never had girlfriends before. However, our love and determination to leave together was enough.**_

"Brian." said Paul, as the two stared at a giant decorated Christmas tree in the center of town. "I love you, you know that?"

"Me too." Brian added. "Even when we were back at the orphanage, I always felt as if I couldn't survive without you. Maybe we're like John and Randy...sweet as candy."

"Those two took it pretty hard when it came to their separation." Paul added. "I hope that never happens to us."

"It won't." said Brian in a reassuring tone. "Nothing shall separate me from you, and I swear to God I'll kill whoever tries to separate us."

Paul laughed a bit. "You sound like you're my overprotective knight in shining armor."

"Maybe I am; how many times have I stood up for you during the orphanage?"

"Tons. But I was always the one who helped you out with your math homework."

"Don't remind me." Brian added. "Man that Layfield is a bastard when it came to teaching us Economics; if it wasn't for the fact that it was basic math, I would've died."

"That's what these necklaces are for, right?" asked Paul, showing his necklace to Brian. It was a pendant on a chain, the pendant in a shape of a small comedy mask. Brian had the same thing, but his mask was the tragedy mask. "We bought them to show that even though we're different, we're still part of one personality."

"Aw, that's sweet." said Brian, clasping his brother's hand. "That really is..."

_Everything in San Antonio made us feel anxious; it wasn't the sites, it wasn't the people and it wasn't the fact that we ran away from home. It was everything, and we enjoyed that feeling._

"We should be finding a place to stay for the night." said Paul, checking his wristwatch. "It's almost midnight."

"Well, it was a very long bus ride." said Brian. "Of course it'll be almost midnight."

_**As we were walking, it felt like there were worries about nothing and there's everything around it. We liked that feeling. Life, love, growing up....they all felt weird. We wanted to tackle something; we wanted to go somewhere to find it.**_

The two began to walk once more, children noticing their masks, people wondering if they were actors in theater, but others just ignored them. It didn't matter, the brothers just wanted to be somewhere, and someone.

_We wanted to do so many things: we wanted to live, challenge, wish, forget, learn, know, ask...._

The sound of ringing reached the brothers' ears. They soon saw a sidewalk Santa, ringing a bell to attract givers of money to a small red pail. Searching their pockets, they found a couple of coins inside. They then walked toward the man, dropping the coins into the bucket, hearing them 'clink' with the other coins. The two walked off, waving good bye to the Santa who gave them a big grin under his white, cotton beard.

"Thank you very much!" said Santa. "And Merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho!"

_**We wanted to see, stare, understand, hear, listen, speak and meet...But most importantly, we just wanted to be there. We wanted to stand with our own heart; we wanted to stand on our own legs.**_

"Look!" said Brian, pointing to a sign. "An Internet café!"

There wasn't anything else left to say as the two ran toward the building. They opened the door, letting them be soaked by the warm atmosphere and the smell of coffee. Other patrons were there, dressed in over coats and mittens, hats upon their heads, and lips sipping on cocoa and nibbling on sweet delicacies. At one side of the café was a wall full of computers, and people on them. Some typing messages, others playing online games. The two set their bags down on a lone computer, booting the internet up and typing in the URL to their site.

_We had to talk to HeartBreak Kid before he left, so we logged onto hara-kiri. We knew he'd be there; he had to be there._

Once they were on the login page, Brian immediately typed in their user name. Paul then took the keyboard to write their long password. Then, the login page was replaced by a giant loading wheel. The two waited for some time, before getting onto the homepage of the red heart and bloodied katana. There was also something that interested them: on the upper left hand corner, was a red '15' and on the bottom right hand corner was a white '23'. The two ignored the numbers as they immediately went to the message board.

"The others are asleep." Paul whispered to his brother. "Let's hope HBK isn't."

Brian nodded his head and began to type out the first few sentences of their message.

**To HeartBreak Kid:**

**Subject: We're here.**

**Message: HBK? It's HooliganZ. I finally ran away from home and came to San Antonio. I'm typing this message at an internet café right now, but I'll be staying at a cheap hotel tonight. Can we meet in person tomorrow before you leave? I'll be free all day; maybe I'll be free forever.**

The two stared at the message for some time, trying to figure out what to say. Then, Paul took the keyboard and continued to type.

**I've been pretending to be busy right until now; I feel naked, to tell you the truth. To find myself being suddenly without restraint makes me feel naked. It's like I'm walking around naked; I'm a bit self-conscious. Just today, I realized that I was still a virgin; maybe that's because I feel naked now. **

Once they went through their spelling and grammar, Brian clicked on the 'send' button. They then re-read through the message a couple of times, before it hit them.

"We sound like any other desperate teen." said Paul in a dejected tone. "We were fools..."

_**The only thought that was running through our heads was 'Did we disappoint him'? We hope we didn't...**_

_We met up online with HBK —as we affectionately called him—last summer. He was the creator of hara-kiri, and replied to every message regarding teenagers who cried and pleaded for help. It didn't matter if you were male or female; rest assured, he would listen. He was a God, a God upon all Gods that were there to hear us. He sent us messages to be strong, and to do our best...and it motivated us to truly become HooliganZ; to become that single person with two voices. But then we wondered: could Paul and Brian meet up with HeartBreak Kid in person? _

_**Sitting at that monitor in the café made us somehow realize something obvious that we didn't take in for quite some time; we weren't HooliganZ. We were worried that he wouldn't want to waste time with two 'voices' like us. But as we were contemplating on our future plan, he replied....**_

**HeartBreak Kid: I'll be at the San Antonio Station at 11 AM. You can find me at locker H B K. You're just in time too; Galaxion, Surge, Prototype, Viper, Capt. Charisma and Stryker are all here with me. They'd love to see you. Well, have a good night's sleep and see you in the morning.**

_We were ecstatic; HeartBreak Kid and the whole gang were here. We soon logged off and left the café—but not before getting some hot cocoa for the road. We asked directions for a hotel and soon found a Holiday Inn not far from where we were at. The problem then came to mine; what last names were we going to use? If we used our real last name, then they'd call dad right away._

Paul and Brian immediately explained their situation to the hotel registration. Things were going smoothly until she asked them what their names were.

"I'm Paul....London." said Paul, without any second thought. "London, as in the 'Fortress on the moon'."

"And I'm Brian Kendrick." Brian added. "It's Kendra, minus the 'a', then add 'ick'."

_**We just found those names interesting for some reason or another; as long as we could get some sleep and a nice hotel room, then it didn't matter if we had to change our names to Sanchez-Garcia or something on the lines of that. Either way, it was accepted and we got keys to one of their last hotel rooms: room 221.**_

Swiping the key card, Paul and Brian smiled at what was in front of them: a hotel room with white walls, a table with delicacies, a dresser which also had a television in it, and one regular bed. They immediately set their stuff and began dressing themselves in pajamas. Since it felt awkward to let one change in the bathroom and one outside, the two stood on opposite sides of the bed, backs facing each other, and changed there. Once they were done, they immediately made their beds and set the alarm for around 8 AM.

_We had to have at least 3 hours to prepare. To be prepared emotionally, breakfast, money, looks...no, it was to be prepared emotionally. The lights were turned off, and we tucked ourselves in. Then we kissed each others' foreheads; something we used to do whenever we shared a bed together, as if to dispel any bad thoughts or nightmares that could harm us._

"Good night, Paul." said Brian. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Paul replied teasingly. Brian smiled as the two wrapped their arms around each other, soon letting themselves be taken into a deep slumber.

_**The two of us faded into the darkness, but we were ripe. We were ripe for growth, for maturity, and for the road in front of us.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

At the sound of the alarm clock, Paul and Brian immediately woke up, pressing their palms on the button to stop the ringing. They stared at the clock; it was 8 AM.

_**We didn't dream, but when we woke up, it was if we were transported into the dream realm. Being active, just being alive, just being awake...we were happy.**_

"You hungry?" asked Paul. Brian shook his head.

"I feel like I'll throw up rather than stomach solid food." Brian replied."And besides, toast doesn't agree with me at 8 AM in the morning."

_We eventually decided on eating a banana nut muffin from the hotel's breakfast. We split it half and drank some milk with it. After that, we took separate showers and then got dressed. Once we put those masks on, we were no longer Paul and Brian; we were HooliganZ._

Paul's outfit consisted of a white vest and pants with black stripes streaming down both, which trailed down onto a pair of black boots. On the back of his vest was the face of a jester and his face was covered by his Comedy mask. Brian's outfit was in complete opposite of his brother's—black with white stripes but with the same jester face on the back of his vest and his Tragedy mask over his face. They stared at each other in the bathroom mirror, making sure that everything was set. Once they checked, they placed their coats on once more, pulling the dangling threads hanging on their sleeves.

_**We ran away from home, and threw away that thread that connected to our past. Checking out of the hotel, we dragged our luggage all the way to the meeting place: San Antonio Amtrak Station. It took us some time, due to us unable to read maps, but we eventually made it.**_

Walking through the doors, Paul and Brian found potential passengers sitting on benches. Kids coloring and doodling or playing with toys, women chatting on cell phones, or pre-teens playing with their game consoles. The hustle and bustle of people preparing for trips, or just meeting up with friends and family who traveled on the trains, it was just filled with noise.

_As we were wrapped up in the excitement on meeting up with our hero, we stopped in our tracks. We had no idea what he meant by 'H B K', and we had only a few minutes before we had to go meet up with him._

The two picked up the pace, looking left and right trying to get a glimpse of HeartBreak Kid. HeartBreak Kid never posted a picture of what he looked like, nor did he described what he looked like—although his profile stated he was a male. The tension started to sink into the two after they had asked someone about 'H B K', that they were never going to find their savior.

_**After aimlessly wandering for about three minutes, we figured out what it meant: H B K was like a combination for a locker: 8 2 11. We immediately went to the lockers, going through the mini-labyrinth in an attempt to find the center of the maze and find HeartBreak Kid. I didn't like it for a minute; even though we know where he was, we didn't know which locker he was at. We were just about to give up hope when...**_

One of the locker doors closed; Paul and Brian turned to see a man staring at them. He was pretty handsome, long brown hair in a ponytail with a cream coat, white blouse and black chaps. He also had a cream colored cowboy hat on top of his head and his twinkling blue eyes and smile would make any girl swoon for him. What was interesting about him was the silver cross around his neck: it was inverted with a diamond on the top, a ruby in the middle, and a black opal on the bottom.

Paul and Brian stared in shock; this was the man they were searching for?

"HeartBreak Kid?" Brian gasped out. HeartBreak Kid let out a grin.

"So, which one of you is HooliganZ?" asked the man, his voice in a deep tenor. "And call me Shawn, Shawn Michaels."

_This man was HeartBreak Kid? We could believe it! He was a married man, handsome and with children also from the looks of it! Damn it, he really did a good job in hiding his identity from everyone on hara-kiri._

"We're both HooliganZ." said Paul in reply to Shawn's question. "I'm Paul, and this is my brother Brian."

"Nice to meet you." said Shawn, extending his hand out to both of them. Paul and Brian grasped their hands into his, giving Shawn an introducing handshake.

"You too." Brian and Paul replied simultaneously. Despite the awkwardness in the whole situation, the two boys felt safe...safer than they had ever felt.

"Now come on, you two." said Shawn. "We're having lunch at my house. And with you guys, that's about...fourteen people feasting."

"So it's true that Surge, Galaxion, Viper and the others are here?" asked Brian. Shawn nodded his head.

"Yep, but don't take my word on it." Shawn replied. "Just see it for yourself."

_**December 2007. We wrote this on hara-kiri. Are you listening to this, Ash?**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The car was a cream colored van, suitable for seven. Paul and Brian were sitting in the middle, their luggage in the trunk among a pile of groceries as the feeling of silence crept inside their stomachs. Even with the light breakfast, there were butterflies in their stomach, waiting for the perfect chance to escape.

_While we were in the car, we were having butterflies. It was sickening. And as we were there, we thought about you, and how we that you were worried about us. We got in the van, and traveled all the way to Shawn's house not far from the station, and it was huge._

Parking the car in the garage, Brian and Paul stepped out, gasping in shock and awe. It was a house that was around 1,500 acres—it was a rough estimate—which was a beautiful shade of red. White lilies were planted in the front yard, the grass was mowed and neat...it was beautiful.

"Welcome to my humble abode." said Shawn, getting out of the car. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Daddy's here! Daddy's here!" cried a voice. Paul and Brian soon saw two young kids—a boy and a girl—running toward them. The two soon wrapped their arms around Shawn's legs, big smiles on their faces. Shawn also smiled, leaning forward and hugging his son and daughter.

"Did you two behave while I was gone?" asked Shawn. The boy and girl nodded their heads. "Good." He then stood up and moved out of the way, so Paul and Brian could see them clearly: the boy was around 7 with short brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tea with a soccer ball on it. The girl was around 3 had her hair in brown ringlets and was dressed in a red and white lace dress and dress shoes.

"Paul, Brian, meet my children." said Shawn. "Meet Cameron Kade and Cheyenne Michelle. Say hello, you two."

"Hi." said the two kids, looking at Brian and Paul with interest. There was some silence, the only thing heard was the sound of birds chirping and cars driving from behind to their respective garages.

"What?" asked Paul. "Is there something on our faces?"

"...why are you wearing those masks?" asked Cameron, pointing to the mask on Paul's face.

_**It took us a long time before it hit in; after what we had done, we had completely forgotten to remove our masks. That was kind of embarrassing.**_

"Whoops." said Paul, lifting his mask and moving it to the right side of his head. Brian did the same with his, moving his mask to the left. "Guess in all this excitement we forgot."

"Do you play games?" asked Cheyenne. "We can play 'Go Fish' if you like. Or maybe you can read me some stories!"

"Now, now you two." said Shawn. "Paul and Brian just got here, so let them put their clothes away and meet up with some of the other guests."

"Okay!" said both Cameron and Cheyenne, kissing their father on the cheek. They then ran off to the house, giggling and talking to themselves.

_It was peaceful; HeartBreak Kid took time for all of the teenagers on hara-kiri, despite having a life and family for his own. It was amazing, and I hope you were here to see this._

Paul and Brian pulled their luggage out of the trunk and soon entered the house, seeing white, black and red couches on a creamy white rug—why those colors, they didn't know—amongst an oak wood floor. Sitting in the living room were six teenage boys, all of them watching a match with the San Antonio Spurs on. There were two boys sitting on each couch, all with their eyes glued to the game.

"Damn it!" said one of the boys—one with long blonde hair wearing a white blouse and black pants on the black couch. He even had a necklace with a silver cross on his chest and black sunglasses covering his eyes. "Kurt Thomas, get your butt in the game!"

"Dude," said another blonde haired boy, one with long blonde hair but also had a black ski cap, giant white sunglasses, a black shirt and pants. "It's just a game, don't get yourself so worked up about it."

"Guess you missed the memo, Jay." said a third boy. His hair was a mixture of gold, purple and green with green sparkling eyes to match. He was also wearing a black tee and black armbands with holes upon his arms. Draping his waist was a pair of black jeans with a white towel on the belt loop; he also had black tiger stripes on his cheeks.

"Galaxion?!" Paul and Brian screeched simultaneously. The six boys turned away from the basketball game and saw Paul and Brian. There was some more silence, then Galaxion stood up.

"Oh, hi HooliganZ!" said Galaxion, waving at them. "How nice to see both of you at last."

"Wait a minute, Jeff." said a black haired boy, inching closer to Galaxion. From what they could see, he had a white button long sleeved shirt and black pants, and had a white bandanna wrapped around his head. "HooliganZ is TWO people?"

"Of course they were, Matt." said Jeff—or as he was known on hara-kiri, "Galaxion". "I mean it was obvious by the way they spoke. They spoke Iin paragraphs, and each paragraph had a different personality...as if they were going back and forth. Of course, a bipolar person wouldn't talk like that, so it was obvious that two people had to be HooliganZ!"

"You owe me five bucks, John." said the person on the black couch. Paul and Brian soon got on tiptoe and found John and Randy exchanging money. Their jaws dropped.

"Wait, you two are here?!" Paul exclaimed. Randy and John looked up, both of them grinning to see their former classmates.

"Well of course we're here." said John. "I'm Prototype and Randy's Viper; we both moved to Houston two years ago, and just got to San Antonio three days ago. Never expected that the fun loving jester HooliganZ were you two."

"I'm Adam." said the boy next to Jay. "But I'm known as Stryker online. And the guy next to you is Christian, my brother—aka Capt. Charisma."

"We're twins." said Jay. "Although I'm the more sociable one of the two. So...what was with the sharing of one user name?"

"We only had one computer in our room." Brian replied. He then turned to Matt. "So, that leaves you as Surge."

"Galaxion's brother." Matt ended. "Well...we're the only ones out of...what, 30 people, who could make it to San Antonio. Tough break."

"They're gonna miss out on a lot." said Jeff. "I heard that Shawn will make us complete members of the Kliq."

_**Rewind, make us complete members? Didn't Matt—I mean, Surge—say he was already a member of the Kliq?**_

"I thought you guys were already members of the Kliq." said Paul. "That was what your brother told us, Jeff."

"Ah, it was a lie." said Matt. "I just said that to make people afraid. Besides, the Kliq is an awesome place. My friends though, they became members of the Kliq a couple of years ago and got jobs working under the leader her. Imagine my thought to find that HeartBreak Kid being the leader of the Kliq."

"That's enough, Surge...don't need to go in the history of my brain child." The eight turned to see Shawn walking toward them, but he wasn't alone. To his left was a man about 6' 2", wearing a black cowboy hat that covered his brown hair, a black trench coat, black gloves, black pants with a demonic face on each leg, and black boots. His blue eyes were sparked with a cold wave of electricity, making the eight shudder in fear. It became worse when he ran his thumb over his neck, as if to say "You are about to die", all the while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The figure on Shawn's right was a different story. He shared the same long, brown hair like the man on Shawn's right, but he was wearing a red bodysuit with black jagged triangles on the left shoulder. His right hand was covered by a glove, and an evil red mask with black jagged triangles on the upper right corner. His eyes—one grey and one blue—stared at the eight with some sort of maniacal glee.

"You're the only ones, huh?" asked Shawn. The eight teenagers nodded their heads. "Well, can't be too surprised, but others shall come...eventually. I like to introduce you to my friends Kane, and Undertaker."

"Who?" asked Jay, cocking his head to the side.

"Undertaker," said Shawn, pointing to the black cloaked man on his left. "Also known on hara-kiri as 'Phenom'. Kane--" He pointed to the man on his right. "Known as 'Doomsday' on hara-kiri."

_When he revealed those names, it hit us like a ton of bricks. Phenom and Doomsday were names of the moderators of the site; if HeartBreak Kid couldn't read your messages, these were the two to talk to. They told us their stories about how HeartBreak Kid saved them, and their advice was about becoming someone else. It was cold, and chilling...but eventually, the messages to us were numb and it penetrated through our bodies like a sheet of ice. _

"I applaud to the fact that you decided to come and meet me." Shawn continued. "However, you can no longer be who you are; in this world, those who fall into their own roles that they had adapted to, what they have been given, and how they were dictated by family...then they rot. I learned this the hard way, and taught myself to be reborn. Here you all are, each and every one of you came here because you had pain and suffering that no one could relate to. I can relate to your pain, and if you join me, then there will be no more pain. There will be no more insults and that question—that question that has been bugging you this whole time—shall be answered. Are you connected to yourselves?"

The boys didn't say anything. Shawn just stared at them before giving them a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you all soon enough." He answered back. "But first, how about lunch?"

_**December 2007. Are you reading this Ash? This is the last message you'll find from your beloved brothers; from this point on, they no longer exist on the face of this Earth.**_


	4. IV, Ashley's Soliloquy

_**Okay, now that Paul and Brian's origins have begun, what about their sister Ashley? What's happened to her?**_

_**Let's see...**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**Dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 4-Ashley's Soliloquy**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_My name is Ashley Marie Helmsley. I am the only biological child of Stephanie McMahon Helmsley and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I am daddy's little princess as you can see, but really, I pride myself on being an independent gal; at least I used to feel that way._

_It has been around five months since my brothers' disappearance. From December to May, I studied hard in my Freshman year of High School and made it to the top of my class with flying colors. But did it really help? I doubt it; I isolated myself to make me better, to make sure that I made up for my brothers' loss..._

_However, it still didn't help me either way. I was nagged by my parents more so than usual. Through those times, I sort of began to understand what Paul and Brian were feeling when dad was hounding on them. Always taking more time in getting himself ready for a match, and sleeping with mom...when was the last time he truly took a look at my test scores? How long had it been since we really sat and ate together at the dinner table? Were we ever going to go have a movie day like we always did?_

_My friends don't agree with what happened; they think just like my father. They think that they went away with some whores or prostitutes and are now fathering a pregnant woman, making them unable to come back home. I knew better; I knew that Paul and Brian away for a chance of escape. And escape from what, I don't know._

_But five months after they left, an incident happened in the San Antonio Amtrack Station, that would spur my role into leaving my parents, and Austin, forever..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"This is Todd Grisham, reporting for the Austin Night news!" said the news reporter in front of the San Antonio Amtrak Station. "At lesat 21 high school students—12 male and 9 female—threw themselves toward the oncoming train in the station behind me!"

_It was said that the group were all having fun, talking to each other..but when it was time, they all linked hands, swinging their arms back and forth, chanting three words over and over again, as if it was some sort of magic spell...before they jumped to their deaths._

"One, two, three...One, two, three..."

_I saw it in front of my own eyes on the television that day. It was horrifying...Todd Grisham—who was known to be an excitable news reporter—was actually stunned to silence when he reported the fiasco. Blood spewed everywhere, drencing most of the potential riders of the train, the news stand....it was as if a mass event greater than to what Stephen King's Carrie did to to the main protagonist. I couldn't sleep for days and just the thought of the possibility of Paul and Brian being there was just shocking. I would sometimes have nightmares about them coming back home, with most of their faces scarred from being run over by the train, blood dripping from their mouths and basically asking me to join them._

_Naturally, my parents only thought it was just stress from all of the tests I had to study for, but deep down, they knew what was going on._

_I wanted to be silly, and I wanted to be just like my classmates. Like all girls my age, I wanted to be loud and silly, and not give a damn about the future. I never wanted to cry; I hate crying. I never wanted to cry, and let me become a mass of sorrow for people to sneer at._

_It was around 4PM that day; just a few days before the beginning of Spring Finals. The school I went to was pretty big, and my classroom was on the 4th floor. I was squatting upon the edge on one of the open windows, seeing Austin's sunset._

"Ashley, get down from there!" cried a voice.

Ashley turned around seeing Kofi Kingston rushing up to her, grabbing on her arm, as if to help keep her balance. Ashley just laughed.

"You thought I would jump?" She asked Kofi. "Nah. But, have you ever contemplated suicide?"

"Never." Kofi replied. "And neither should you."

Ashley ignored im as she jumped onto the floor, and went toward her book bag.

"Maybe my brothers killed themselves." she added, giggling. "You know that recent suicide in San Antonio, right?"

"Of course I do." said Kofi. "It was all over the news."

"I hear that most of the victims remain identified." Ashley replied, picking up her notebook. "They're still trying to separate all of the meshed up bodies after all--"

She rolled the notebook until it looked like a megaphone as she cried, "There were 21 in total hand in hand, all chanting, 'One, two three..one, two three...'"

"You sound amused." said Kofi.

_I sounded amused, I wasn't amused, though._

"They were so happy when they jumped right?" asked Ashley, positioning the notebook as if it was a telescope to stare at Kofi. "My brothers might've been there."

Kofi took the notebook from Ashley's hand into his own.

"They might've run away you know." Kofi replied before placing the notebook near his mouth as if it was a megaphone. "They ran away with some girl."

"Really?" asked Ashley.

"Really." said Kofi with a serious tone, unlike him. Ashley had known Kofi to be a very active and popular boy in the Freshman class. Hailing from Ghana, he was active in the soccer team and swim team. The girls were in love with him, but got angry when he decided to befriend Ashley due to her family and the rumors of her brothers' disappearance.

"Maybe they did run away to some girl..." Ashley mused to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kofi. "You want your brothers to be dead?"

_I understand, Paul and Brian. I know of everything. I know you're both alive somewhere; at night I can hear your heart beats. And sometimes, you're right beside me when I sleep. You guys can't be dead...not yet, anyway. _

"Of course I don't want them dead." said Ashley in reply. "But I know a bit about the suicide. For example, how did all those teenagers manage to meet up at San Antonio? It's simple; they all came from different high schools."

"How do you know that?" asked Kofi. Ashley just walked toward Kofi and took the notebook in his hands into her own. She then smiled at him.

"It's a secret." She answered with a wink. "And I know what it is!"

Ashley then began to run off.

"Hey!" said Kofi, soon following after her. "Tell me the secret, Ashley! Wait for me!"

Ashley ran down the hallway, a big smile on her face as she ran toward the computer room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_I immediately typed down my user name for hara-kiri. Because of my desire to not become a heaping mass of sorrow, I called myself that. "Massaro." It sounded like Mascara in a sense, as when you are in sorrow, your mascara gets ruined (well, if you are wearing mascara, anyway). The webpage loaded, and I soon showed Kofi what I had found days ago: a black screen with red and white hearts._

"Look at these." said Ashley, pointing at the screen.

"What are those?" asked Kofi.

"The red hearts are women, the white hearts are men." Ashley explained.

"And what's so important about them?" asked Kofi.

"Because the night before the suicide, 12 white hearts and 9 red hearts appeared on this site." Ashley answered back.

"So you keep a tally on the hearts that are shown on here, big whoop." said Kofi. "Why did you want to show me this?"

"Because they're a sign." said Ashley with a mysterious tone.

"A sign?" asked Kofi. "You mean it's a signal for suicide?"

"That's exactly what it is." said Ashley in response. "Or maybe it's a threat."

"Hey, look at this!" said Kofi, pointing to the screen. In place of the hearts was one simple message which seemed to resonate inside Ashley.

"_Am I connected to myself?" Am I, Paul and Brian?_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_After school each day, I was immediately stuck on my goal to get A's on my final exams. But sometimes when I got home, there was arguing. Mom and Dad having fights were rare...but after my brothers' disappearance, they became more frequent. Every time there was an escalation, it felt like the whole house was shaking under the tremendous force of an earthquake. I hated it; nothing could block the sound of my parents fighting. I just wished it all stopped. _

_Dinner was never easy; it was always silent, and no one said anything. I learned to cook for myself—because sometimes my parents had to have an important conference in Connecticut—and it only added to the dissonance, because I felt as if I was going to get criticized for something I never did. It was there that I became Massaro, Ashley Massaro. A girl who was the opposite of the wimpy crybaby that I wanted to be; she was tough as nails, flirty, and all around a cool person. She represented everything I wasn't: She wasn't one who strived for good grades, or got hassled due to rumors, or who was self-conscious about her body. She was someone who shrugged it all off, head off to the mall to waste the day away and live only for the present._

_I spent most of the time sleeping in my brothers' room rather than my own. If it wasn't that, I was just looking around for clues that they had left. Being adept with the computer, I used the computer in their room to search for any hints on their whereabouts; that's when I found out that Paul and Brian had an account on hara-kiri, and that they had met up with the creator of the site in San Antonio, the same place where the suicides occured._

_I wanted to tell that my brothers were in San Antonio, but the fact that my father was now wrapped up in his wrestling, and that mother was trying to get through the stress of losing her sons made me unable to have the heart to reveal my theory. We were all breaking apart, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_I then thought of something the night before Spring Finals: "What would Ashley Massaro do?" Ashley Massaro wouldn't give a damn about what her parents had to say. She would go spend money that should've been used for college on tattoos and piercings. She would walk in high heels and a tight top and get cat calls from all the guys. It was that thought that made me more determined to leave. I would._

_That night, I logged onto my hara-kiri account and looked at some of the messages. I got one from someone known as 'HooliganZ'. I read it to myself, trying to figure out who it was from; somewhere deep inside my soul told me it was Paul and Brian calling out for me, telling me to be with them._

**To Massaro:**

**Subject: San Antonio.**

**Ashley, it's us. San Antonio is great. We love it here. HeartBreak Kid is treating us nicely—well, nicer than how mom and dad treated us—and we have become good friends on the site. Also, now that we're both online, be nice to us, okay? Oh, and are you connected to yourself?**

**We talked to you about HeartBreak Kid before, right? When he decided to call himself HeartBreak Kid...that's when everything began. At the San Antonio Amtrack Station, he had a special locker where he kept some of his sacred treasures. But they weren't really treasures; they were just stuff that people didn't give a shit about anymore. He gave each of these treasures specially 'memories', because he didn't have to give a shit about it either. There were different things inside: a medieval goblet, an urn, a feather boa, and a silver locket just to name a few. Everyone there had to give up something—as part of his new memories and discarding some of our old—and we gave up our masks. We jokingly called them our 'second skins'.**

**But as we were there, HeartBreak Kid made us feel something...we were all so similar. Maybe the two of us were fabricating our past to become someone new. We're no longer Paul and Brian. We're HooliganZ, that is who we are. We finally became the people we wanted to be.**

**And now, everything is our own pop-up book. Isn't that wonderful, Ashley?**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Throughout my Spring Finals, that message played in my head. Connections, fake memories, second skins...what did it all mean? Along with those thoughts, I was also thinking of one other question._

_If I ran away right now, what would my father, Hunter Hearts Helmsley, do? What would 'The Game' do? What would the 'Ten-time World Champion' do? How would he know anything about us? Would he start to piece things together from my journal, or from all of the notes that I scribbled in my room and my brothers' room? He'd probably find it accidentally while searching behind my special Rob Zombie poster._

"_Ashley's handwriting." That was what he would say to himself._

_And it would evolve; Stephanie would probably get on it too. Then, the two of them would work together in finding my whereabouts. They'd take all the time they had at home in order to find me—and most likely all the time Hunter had whenever he wasn't called for any shows. They would share their thoughts, but they had to work as a team, because any unspoken idea was the difference between a lead and a loss._

_Dad may have been a rebel in his child hood, but he had street smarts. And in this world, street smarts could save you from any situation. He thought he was doing good by letting us move to Austin; he thought it was a paradise because we were rich. It was a paradise, apart from dangers in the world. Not anymore; Austin's now a bleeding corpse. But is it because of hara-kiri?_

"_What's your connection to you, and your family?" "How are you connected to yourself?" That would be probably spinning in his head, and probably through Stephanie's head too. _

_Would Hunter understand what I discovered for myself? During these past few months, I learned a few things._

_The Kliq exists. You cannot deny it, because it is everywhere. Everyone has heard of the Kliq, but are either too afraid or too stupid to confess._

_Members of the Kliq meet on hara-kiri. It is considered the Kliq's main way of attracting people to join them. They subtly add links to their site in unexpected places and the people succumb into logging on and to become someone else._

_And finally, the hearts on hara-kiri represent suicides. Red hearts are women, white hearts are men._

_I stopped writing my paragraph for this essay. What exactly was I writing? Was I writing a statement, or was it a question? Was it information, or was it an answer?_

_I finished my Final exams earlier than everyone else. I used that time writing down what I knew, and what I thought I knew about hara-kiri in my notebook. These thoughts might become potential notes for Hunter to use. He'd probably write so hard that he could read it on the next page...._

_I wonder...What would happen if I went to San Antonio? Who would the blank pages with a pencil to discover what I wrote? I managed to reach my brothers' hearts...would Dad be able to reach mine? _

_The bell rang, signaling the end of my finals. I tore out the papers in my notebook and folded them neatly. I then scribbled down a message to Kofi. I told him that he was the best 'friend who was a boy' I ever had, and that he shouldn't cry for me. That he should be happy that I am not going to be burdened by all of the hardships that were given to be my so-called 'friends'._

_And that the next time he wanted to meet up with me, that he would have to call me by my new name. Ashley Marie Massaro._

_I went home, and I packed. I ate dinner in silence. And when night fell, I ran away from home. Nobody in the neighborhood was going to care that I left; after all, people disappear all the time. It wouldn't matter if I vanished, right?_

_That night in Austin...it was the last time that I would ever see its beautiful sites for a long time....and as I was sitting on that bus, waiting to reunite with my brothers...I just knew that I would never revert to Ashley Marie Helmsley ever again..._


	5. V, Shawn's Heart Breaking

_**All right everyone...here's the next chapter of this drama! Let's delve into the world of the mysterious HeartBreak kid, and see what makes him tick.**_

_**Hold on, because this is a bumpy ride.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**Dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 5-Shawn's Heart Breaking**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Hara-kiri was my own brain child. There, I brought out the dreams of every teenager who was there. I taught them to live, I taught them to cry...I taught them how to become anew...it was a long and tiring process, but many of them succeeded. There, they acted out the roles that they were made to play, and it gave me happiness to see them smiling. Every single one of these blank faces have been painted with something else...but there are others who eventually crack under the pressure that they have too many identities. Those are my favorites..._

Shawn opened the door, smirking at what he was seeing. Sitting on the bed was a handsome man 21 years of age with long brown hair, blue eyes and a muscled physique. He was wearing a white coat with a faux fur collar and his legs were draped in a white pair of pants with brown crosses sewn on the legs. He was swinging his legs back and forth while he was staring at the television with the blinds closed. He didn't even turn his head to his guest, seeing what was on the screen.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. The boy noticed the change and stared at Shawn, eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"W...what do you want?" He asked in a timid voice.

"You got a request." Shawn answered. "These parents are requesting Johnny Blaze to be their teenage rockstar son."

"Blaze?" asked Morrison, twiddling his fingers. "He's scary...he likes to burn stuff."

"Exactly." said Shawn, walking into Morrison's closet. Morrison stayed quiet, and soon began to continue what he was doing before Shawn entered the room. He was watching something called WCW Nitro with two wrestlers—the announcers called them Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero—and looked at it with some interest.

"There we go." said Shawn after some time. He came back out, placing a red silk shirt and pants into Morrison's lap. It felt really soft, and also had golden dragons flying around. John Morrison looked at them before letting a wicked smile creep onto his lips.

"Let's burn the world..." He said as he tossed his fur coat onto the ground. Shawn just smirked as he grasped onto the remote control, turning the television off.

_Aw, John Morrison. Original name: John Hennigan. He used to have two personalities, but now he has four. When the need arises, he becomes either Johnny Nitro or Johnny Blaze...but it wasn't until about 2 years ago that he also became known as Johnny Spade and Johnny Onyx. He ran away from home with his best friend and lover Adam Birch—otherwise known on hara-kiri as Mercury, but had his name changed to Joey Matthews. Adam mixed drugs with alcohol for a while and died of an overdose during one of his jobs. When Johnny found out, he pretty much snapped...and it was beautiful. How he completely became a mass of confusion, sometimes laughing, sometimes acting elegant, sometimes acting obstinate...it was that final push of losing someone he had loved that broke him. _

_I set him as an example to all of my new students on how to completely gain new personalities and still retain their original shell. I tell them it doesn't hurt at all—and believe me it doesn't. A couple of these students are going to get a giant personality change by the time this is over and it'll be fun. Especially since I gave them all journals to record their lives and personality 'tweaks'._

Michaels walked out of the room and went down the hallway once more. He then went to the last door of the hallway, his room. He smiled as he walked to the phone on his dresser, beginning to dial a familiar number. He let it ring before letting out a sigh.

_My life was sort of like John Morrison's also...it all started when I was a little boy...._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_I was found in a locker of a train station, only three days old. At least...that's what I gathered from what old Jim Ross told me back at the orphanage. Bless the man's dear soul..._

"BOOM!"

_For he was shot in cold blood when I turned six years old. Jim Ross was a good man...and everyone in the orphanage was in shock when he was killed. I was in time out for dumping glue on this girl named Sunny. I thought that Austin and Bret were fighting each other and tackling each other to the ground. But when none of us heart Jim Ross come to break it up—he was the only person who could do that—there was trouble. I left my time out to look for him...and I found him on the ground, blood pooling out of a wound on his forehead. What was worse, was that the people who murdered him were still there._

_I was angry...they took away the person who took care of me. They had to pay. While they were making fun of me, I immediately used that time to snatch a gun from them and pointed it at the three. It was then that the other orphans came, all of them afraid of the three murderers._

_And then, I did the unthinkable. I shot them all. The three went down without a fight, all of them dieing in the hands of a little boy._

_When the cops finally entered, I was sent into a facility for crazy boys like myself. Hauled in a straightjacket, being placed into paddy wagons while everyone else got to be in comfy homes. Oh sure, I made up with lots of friends...but only because I dominated them. By the time I was 16, I beat the bullies into shape, made them my servants, and asked them time and time again who I was._

_I was Shawn Michaels...I was their leader, and no one had the autority to prove me wrong._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"You rapscallion!" screamed a voice. Shawn just smiled all the same.

_Aw, Elizabeth Taylor. She was one of the first girls I fell in love with. Or, who I had feelings for, anyway. I met her after I escaped that jail due to 'good behavior'. I was the leader of a motorcycle gang known as the Rockers. And boy did I love every minute of it. Partying, getting to fights...that type of life_

Shawn stared at her. At age eighteen, he became very handsome. Long brown hair falling past his shoulders and kept in a ponytail, which only added to his muscled physique. Blue eyes glittered in the sun and a smile that could swoon any girl off their feet. He was dressed in a pair of leather chaps with red broken harts lining it, along with a black leather jacket on top of it and black boots covering his feet. But all the same, Elizabeth Taylor didn't like it.

"Aw, what's the matter?" asked Shawn. "I was just asking you if you wanted to join me. Me and the Rockers are going to party tonight. Wanna come?"

"First off, it's the Rockers and I." said Elizabeth. "And second, no. I am not going to be hanging around with you people!"

"You're just scared." said Shawn teasingly. "But don't worry, I'll tell the boys to take it _**reeealll**_ slow for you."

"I'd rather gargle bicarbonate of soda." Elizabeth replied with sarcasm. "Now get lost."

"Oh, why not live life instead of staying in the sidelines?" asked Shawn.

"Because I have a life, unlike you." Elizabeth snapped.

"Life isn't always about books and checking your weight; it's about living while you still can."

"Well, I want to live a life without you, that's for sure. Now if you excuse me, I'm out of here."

_And she was out of my life. She walked away and married a man known as Randy 'Macho Man' Savage. Years later, I found out that she was abused pretty badly, and some people said that she was 'sorry' about something. Whether she was sorry about insulting me, sorry about being married, or just plain sorry, I never found out. But she couldn't play her role as the woman she needed to be...and that was it._

_Life went on afterwards. The Rockers split, and I was on my own for a while. I didn't like having that loneliness...for the first time in my life, I was seeking companionship. I lived alone for a while...until I met him..._

_The one that ruined my life._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_I found him one night at my local hang out: Sweetchin Music. He was tough, had blonde hair and a big nose. The two of us battled each other in a pool game; I won, as usual. However, I couldn't deny that there was something special about my opponent._

_At the end of our match, we exchanged names. The man called himself Hunter Hurst Helmsly, Triple H for short._

_We didn't get along at first—I called him Pinnochio, he called me Jack Skellington. And then there were the fights where we tried to one-up each other in drinking, motorcycle racing, chicken...good times, good times...._

_And we stayed like that for about three years. It was then, that I told him something that I thought I would never say in my entire life._

"Hunter...I know that we've known each other for a few years...but the truth is. I...I....I love you."

_And it only took three seconds for Triple H to screw everything up._

"You sick fuck! Don't you dare speak to me again! I can't believe that you only wanted to be in my pants this whole time! Get out of my sight; and never return! NEVER!"

_I don't exactly remember what happened...but I do remember that he pushed me down, grabbed my arms and then dropped me down onto the cold pavement. I would later see him do that same move—he called it a Pedigree—and it sickened me. Because after his little 'trick', he brough out a lead pipe and bashed my back with it. He left me bloodied and bruised, and my back was never going to heal due to his injuries._

_As I laid there, feeling the pain surging down my spine...I realized that loneliness and life went hand in hand. I was parading around in skins that I shouldn't have been in, and my true self was lost in relationships that never should've been placed. Being set in contemplation can really warp your mind, you know. It was there that I felt as if there other people who died like I did._

_I died when Jim Ross got shot, when I shot his murderers, and when I got sent into that asylum._

_I died when the only woman—aside from my future wife—became abused and married that mad man._

_I died when I found out that I was gay and my only friend attacked me._

_But now, I was reborn. I rose from the ashes and became the phoenix. If this was how life was going to treat me, tough. I was going to treat them back, by letting people know how it is good to die and be reborn._

_And may the Lord have mercy on anyone who tried to stop me._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_It was simple; I needed followers. I crafted the identity 'Michael Hickenbottom' whenever I travelled abroad, and it suited all of my needs. I worked and worked on making my business—if you can call it a 'business'--of reforming tired souls to become anew. Based on my ideas of being a loner, and of being pushed and shoved around for such a long time, it became a 'rental' business...renting people to become family members, spouses, lovers, etc._

_It was all so easy, and thanks to the power of the Internet, word grew._

_Hara-kiri...the name for seppuku...slashing your stomach with a sword, spilling out all of your malice until there's nothing left but a hollow shell. Seppuku used for warriors filled with honor; these souls would gain that honor, would gain that shell, would become anew...and then, I would send my message to the world. This is what it gest for what you did to me...._

_Followers were hard to find in the beginning; the first ones I found were two half-brothers known as Mark and Glen. Mark had mental issues, and confessed that he killed his mother and father in a burning mausoleum. Glen, the younger brother, was sent into an asylum where he had a strange penchant for fire later on. I helped change their fates, and they became my loyal servants going under the names of Undertaker and Kane—the Brothers of Destruction._

_Soon, more and more followers arrived. And with the creation of hara-kiri, it became easier to 'understand' and get into their skins. They would run off to meet us, and they followed our commands as if they had no choice not to. Some of them were frightened on the idea of death, but I told them that it was needed...we couldn't all be the flowers in the vase you know. People had to die, it was the circle of life after all. But their deaths wouldn't be in vain; they would live on...and they would return one day. Until then, they would be resting in the Earth...and the good Lord would take care of them._

_Triple H, I will find you, and I will make sure that you understand what you have done to me..You'll find out soon enough._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Hello?" said a tired voice on the phone.

"Oh, hi David." said Shawn. "It's nice to meet you again."

"Who is this?" said David on the phone. "Who are you?"

"I am the one who breaks all hearts and rebuilds them. Tell me, who are you? And can you hear me?"

"Yes." The tone of the voice soon became montonous...as if in a trance.

"Good, now tell me, what has happened to you ever since we last met?"

"Nothing much...I got married, and have two sons. Twins, to be exact."

"Really?" asked Shawn, with a fake curious tone. "And what are their names?"

David soon gave him the names. Shawn nodded his head.

"Can I speak to them?" asked Shawn.

"...They ran away." David said in reply. "I don't know where they went."

"I'll keep an eye out for them, so don't worry. Oh, by the way...I have one more thing to say."

"And what's that?"

"Awaken, David William Heath. It is time to fulfill your role as a messenger of the Kliq."


	6. VI, How to Mold Mind and Body

_**Okay, now that we got basic backstories and origins completed, what exactly happened in five months?**_

_**Well...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**Dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 6-Lesson 1: How to mold mind and body**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**The past five months changed us forever. We no longer became Helmsley, but 'London' and 'Kendrick', the HooliganZ. It was strange; one day we were called Paul and Brian, then we no longer addressed to those names. We became...broken. In the first month of five, we learned how to use our body as an 'expression' of art, and to this day, I still dream of very horrible things that happened to us. And it happened just two weeks after we got to our safe haven...**_

"Morning, London." said Jeff as they were walking down the hall. "How was Shawn's lesson?"

"Rough." Paul answered back. "Morrison's quick time personality drills nearly killed us because he'd turn from obstinate to arson in three seconds flat. But, it was worth it; the quicker we became London and Kendrick, the better. And tonight, Kendrick and I are free. But as for you, tonight you have the art exhibit lesson, right?"

"Yeah!" Jeff replied, bouncing up and down. "Big brother, I mean, Surge, is coming with me. It's gonna be great!"

_**Great...yeah...the one thing I soon realized that in this family, Brian and I could no longer be brothers. Shawn stated that from now on, we were who we would eventually become. If our 'roles' were meant to be for brothers, then we would act accordingly. I mean, we were given a giant fluffy bed to sleep in and to tuck each other into at night, but the idea of no longer calling Brian my little brother scared me...he was the only companion I had in my life, and one day we might be called to do separate roles and might not see each other for a long time. And even if we did, we would be called 'London' and "Kendrick', not 'brother'...**_

"Hey, London!" said Jeff, breaking Paul out of his trance. "London!"

"Huh?" said Paul, dusting the cobwebs out of his head. "Did you say something?"

"I said three 'somethings'!" Jeff replied. "I said that the lesson Surge and I are taking is going to be at the White Palette. Second, Shawn said that he wanted two more people to come to make sure we're doing it right, so…"

"You want me and my br—I mean Kendrick—to come with you then." said Paul, finishing Jeff's sentence. "Well, I guess that can work. Both of us don't have lessons tonight, so we'll come with you."

"Goody!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'll see you tonight! I'll be busy playing mud wrestling with Capt. Charisma and Damon after breakfast!"

_**And then he rushed off to help HBK off with breakfast. Even if the food nourished us, we were still empty...or we were empty in the beginning, and were beginning to become full. I guess it was hard to think about what was going on at times like this, when you're adjusting to becoming free and not bound by rules.**_

"Well, Kendrick and I have to go shopping for groceries today, so we'll see you after that." said Paul. "Lucky for us, we got the last job applications at that new smoothie shop."

"Least it's better than what Prototype is doing." Jeff giggled. "A limo driver with no sense of direction; kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"When you think about it that way, it is." said Paul. "Well, I have to get going. Kendrick and I have to get to work by 9 or else."

"Okay then!" said Jeff, waving goodbye. "I'll be busy working on some art. Wish me luck."

"Dude, you don't need luck. All you need is a little attitude and friends in high places." said Paul before he started to walk off. "You'll go far with those two alone."

_**'You'll go far with those two alone.' That was what HBK told us on our 'official' first day of living with him. We needed an attitude to carry on from who you were going to be and people to help you out should things get hectic. I didn't understand that last part—it wasn't as if we were part of some worldwide mafia ring—but his intonations and how Shawn looked so calm when he said that simple phrase made me feel a bit nervous, but also excited. This feeling of change, and that we weren't going to be alone as we emerged from our chrysalises. There was that nagging feeling of not being able to see my brother as a brother, but the love I had for him was still there. Would it still be there by the time I became 'Paul London' and not 'Paul Helmsley'?**_

_**No...love is still there, no matter who says otherwise. Love is eternal, and it shall stay eternal for as long as it's there.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Work at the "Electric Mayhem" Smoothie Shop was fun that day. Sure, there were the occasional spills, the giant orders, and the mix-up between pomegranate juice to pomegranate-apple juice, but all in all, it was exciting._

"Oh, Kendrick." said Paul, as he was preparing an order of '450 Splash'. "Galaxion is inviting us to go to his art exhibition lesson at that White Palette place tonight."

"Really?" said Brian. "I heard that that lesson changes you forever. I mean, when Capt. Charisma and Stryker did it...well, Stryker became more possessive, and Capt. Charisma became quiet. I saw it firsthand; I was getting a midnight snack..."

"Wait, you're the one drinking milk from the carton?" asked Paul.

"That's beside the point!" Brian snapped back. "Anyway, I hid behind the counter and saw Capt. Charisma and Stryker returning back to the house, and I heard Stryker acting alll weird. He was whispering something on the lines of 'You'll always be mine' and 'I'll protect you', and Capt. Charisma is just quiet—usually it's the opposite with those two, with Capt. Charisma being chatty and Stryker being the silent brooding type."

"Maybe they're trying to fool us by dressing up and acting like each other. They are twins you know."

"No, I swear that it's the real thing. You can tell who's whom by the tattoos...Capt. Charisma doesn't have a tattoo so that's how you can tell him apart from Stryker."

"Uh, Kendrick you do know that Capt. Charisma only wears blouses like those vampires from _Interview with a Vampire_, right?"

"But no one can truly mimic personality! That's why something's wrong! I don't like the looks of it all."

"So what? We go and ask them personally about the whole incident?"

"Yeah." Brian whispered. "And don't forget, art class isn't until midnight."

_I just didn't like it...my observations that evening had to be right. What happened that day with Stryker and Capt. Charisma? In fact, ever since that incident they haven't stopped doing this whole 'role reversal' act. I heard rumors that once someone takes the Art Exhibit class, you lose yourself forever. It preys on your own weaknesses and makes you sick all over...but once that happens, you change. You no longer become the person you were when you arrived on the doorsteps of HeartBreak Kid..._

_I was worried, but I wasn't going to tell Paul that._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dinner came at around 8 PM—it was John and Randy's turn to cook—as everyone was talking about what they had done that day. Paul and Brian were laughing as usual, more than they had ever done before back at their old home. They were a big family, each of them working together and helping each other out...it was always a happy occasion at dinner.

"Listen guys!" Jeff announced. "Remember those super secret, top priority rectangles I've been hiding from you?"

"Of course." Matt muttered. "I see them every day because I share the same room as you do."

"Well, I took them to that Art Museum and they're going to place them in the exhibition hall in two weeks!" Jeff replied. "And they want me as part of their art show this weekend."

_**When we heard Jeff was chosen for this special contest a few days back, we were ecstatic. But the mention of 'art show' and his 'art exhibit' lesson made my stomach churn with butterflies. I didn't like where this is going...exhibitions to showcase your work and not give a damn about what people say about you because it's your work of art and no one else's. They can copy it, but it isn't actually theirs; it's just a replica of the original and anyone who says otherwise is wrong.**_

"Congratulations." said Shawn with a smile on his face. "May I now present a toast—may this be the start of good things to come for us. For _**all**_ of us."

"Here, here!" said Jeff, raising his glass of water into the air. Everyone else did the same, clinking glasses with everyone else as a round of toasting echoed the hall. Cameron and Cheyenne clinked glasses with themselves in a burst of giggles.

_**Everything seemed so peaceful...well, except for the part that for every dinner we've had—whether it be pot roast which was a bit dry or even delving to an Indian curry—we never saw Shawn's right-hand men join in. I didn't like it...something was off with those two. Something so off, that I had to skip dessert that evening...**_

_**And when I skip dessert, Brian's the only one that knows that it means 'I have a very bad feeling about this'.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dinner became evening chore time as everyone packed away stuff for tomorrow or headed off to jobs. Some of the older residents of the house like John Morrison or Mike Mizanin were off for rentals and the rest were off to other deeds.

At around 11: 15 PM, Paul and Brian were in their room, getting ready for the two to head toward the "White Palette", the meeting place for Jeff and Matt's lesson that evening. Something was just wrong...very, very wrong.

_When Paul skipped dessert, I knew something was on his mind. He told me about the Art Exhibition lesson and the uneasiness of the change. I then discussed my worries about the change I found in both Adam and Christian. It didn't seem like them, no...they weren't them. And unless I seeing things, I swear I could see scars across their backs...what happened?_

"We're going." said Paul, taking some change into his pocket. "We're going to take a bus and follow Matt and Jeff into the White Palette. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Since when have you haven't?" said Brian, grabbing his harlequin mask, placing it over his face. "Now come on."

_The two of us followed Matt and Jeff to the bus stop, hiding ourselves with leftover magazines as to not alert them to our presence. When the bus rolled in, we sat a seat behind them, observing them. We knew better than to follow someone, but we had no choice. What was going on? What was so terrible about this lesson that made people switch personalities and then permanently stay like that? Christian's become silent and will barely speak a word and Adam is now a master to the silent blond. What happened to them?_

The bus hissed as it landed near the bus stop of the White Palette. Jeff was bouncing up and down with joy while Matt grasped his hand and exited the bus. Paul and Brian followed suite, making sure they were hidden inside the Hardys' blind spots. There was a line to the White Palette, girls in spaghetti sraps and jeans and boys with sleeveless shirts and sandals all ready to enter inside the building. Matt and Jeff were still oblivious to what was going on, though.

"I don't like where this is going." said Paul. "I mean...this White Palette place, doesn't look so friendly."

Brian poked his head outside, seeing the bouncer inspecting everyone going inside. From the looks of it, the face of the bouncer would make grown men cry...and they certainly didn't want to be caught and have Matt and Jeff notice that they were tailing them for reasons other than for a night on the town.

_**The line was long, long and long...in about ten minutes; we got to the front and somehow made it in. It was weird; the bouncer never asked for ID or warned us that we were too young to enter. I had very bad feelings about this, but the pulsing sounds of the music inside the 'club'...lured me. It lured everyone into it, all they could talk about is how good the music is and how they ought to dance to it.**_

_**Brian thought I was crazy, but I had to dance. I just had this strange feeling to dance around like a chimpanzee and sing my head off. The words…'Submit to your slumber/convey your feelings through a mask/seek what you want/but what is it that you ask?' It was if they were speaking to my very soul. By the time we got inside, I was at the dance floor, hearing the siren tunes take me in. It was beautiful...oh so beautiful.**_

Paul was dancing, laughing, ignorant of everyone around him...all he heard was that beautiful voice—it was if it was some sort of pagan ritual only for teenagers his age. As he danced Brian—who had brought along a pair of earplugs to block out the noise of the club—looked on weirdly. Paul didn't dance like a crazed maniac as far as he could tell—ever since freshman year, the two would be the wall flowers of the men in class. Was it because it was his first time doing something like this? Brian couldn't tell...

Brian looked up, seeing the band. The drummer and guitarists were normal...but it was the person singing. She was a goddess, butter nut skin and long blonde hair, all pretty dressed up in a white dress with rhinestone jewelry. In her hand was a microphone, her lips singing out the beautiful alluring tones that made everyone dance. But with the earplugs, it was hard to tell what she was singing.

_I noticed Matt and Jeff dancing and 'grinding' on the dance floor. Everyone had someone to dance with, except Paul. Poor Paul, just dancing like an idiot while everyone else had a partner...but my sense of logic told me not to go..._

_Oh forget it...I have earplugs on anyway, so I wouldn't be distracted...right?_

Brian saw Paul dancing in the corner and grabbed onto his hand. Noticing this, Paul snatched onto Brian and twirled him around. The blonde Hooligan was trying to scream words to Paul, but he wasn't listening. And as he was spinning around, Brian saw Matt and Jeff grinding more, kissing each other on the lips.

_Dear god my head was spinning...I felt like throwing up._

Paul took Brian into his arms and embraced him, mouthing out words that the speakers echoed. Of course, Brian couldn't hear them, but he could hear the rhythmic booms and pulses from the loud amps. Closing his eyes, he could somehow just feel time slow down, his brain registering the notes and thundering rumbles of music as a way to make him relax. Even as everything began fading into black, being wrapped up in his brother's arms as the two of them danced made things seem all right...

_Paul and I were sucked into darkness...and that's all I remembered up to that point and time._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Unknown to the Hardys, or to Paul and Brian…Shawn was there. After telling the singer—Lillian Garcia was her name if he recalled—that it was time for intermission, the four brothers were sent into separate booths of the bar and given them triggers and commands that would only work while they were in the trance. It took a while for Shawn to get Paul and Brian under his control—because Brian still had those annoying earplugs on him—but he eventually got that cleared away.

Then, he then motioned both Brothers of Destruction to take his 'disciples' to some of the back rooms. It was time.

Paul and Brian wrapped in a gentle embrace in one of the beds—the same happened to Matt and Jeff in another. The music and rhythm were laced with a subliminal command that would help them fall asleep. Of course they had to be open to suggestion to begin with—and what better way than to slip odorless drugs into their drinks? Shawn smiled to himself—it worked for Adam and Christian, so using two sets of brothers for his 'experiment' should be easy.

"Wake up." said Shawn in a gentle voice. "It's time for your 'art exhibit'."

At the command, Paul and Brian opened their eyes. They then realized that they were stuck in their embrace…but when they tried to remove themselves, they found themselves stuck.

"What the-?" Brian exclaimed. "I'm stuck!"

"Don't look at me!" said Paul. "I…can't get out either…"

"Now, now." said Shawn, getting the attention of both brothers. "Things will be alright as long as you listen to me. Okay?"

_**Normally, when faced with a situation like this, we'd usually tell someone to 'Fuck off' or ask 'What the fuck are you doing?' But when he told us this, we both answered with a yes and a slight nod. It was if…as if we were forced to do this.**_

Shawn flipped the light switch, the room becoming swathed in darkness. Except for the ceiling; a chaotic purple, green and yellow light show swirled in the air, right above Paul and Brian's heads.

"Look into the lights and stare past them." said Shawn. "Breathe in and out…in and out…and stare into the lights…keep staring at the lights and let yourself go…and all the while, you'll hear my voice…my beautiful, sexy and seductive voice…calling out toward you, calling for you, calling to you."

_I didn't like looking up into something on the ceiling for so long, unless it was the ceiling fan in our old room whenever I was bored. But those lights…as I heard that voice calling toward us, I stared into them…then, that was all I could see. My eyes started to grow heavy, even though I had my arms glued to…who was I embracing anyway? It didn't matter…it wasn't important. No…the voice was more important than who was in my embrace._

Shawn waved a hand over Paul and Brian's faces, noticing and observing that they did not blink. They wanted to say something, but it looked as if they forgot what they were going to say. The reaction made the Heartbreak Kid smirk with glee.

"Do not blink; just keep staring at the lights." Shawn continued in a soft whisper. "And as you stare at the lights, start to count from ten all the way down to zero. When you reach five, you will become silent and you will fall into a deep sleep. However, your subconscious mind shall be awake and open for any and all suggestions."

_**And out of nowhere…I was counting from ten. 10…9…8…7…6…5…**_

Brian and Paul stopped whispering and stayed still, continuing to stare at the lights…they were very pretty after all.

"Can you hear me?" asked Shawn. He got a soft 'yes' in response. That was when he heard something pulse…hearing this, Shawn slipped on Brian's earplugs and plugged his ears as to avoid the effects of the music. The older man took a deep breath and began to speak once more.

"You are in a deep state of relaxation." He stated, as if he was some sort of master hypnotist himself. "In this state of relaxation, hearing my voice will make you feel even more relaxed. But you feel much, much better when you obey my commands. If you obey commands, they make you relax even more. You shall be aware of everything that goes on today and from now on, whatever happens here shall be permanent. What I say becomes real and nothing says otherwise. When I ask if you understand, you will nod your head once. Do you understand?"

Shawn saw Paul and Brian slowly nod their heads, but otherwise nothing was heard.

"From now on, you are to be called Paul London and Brian Kendrick—brothers with a bond so deep that it is incestual. You are part of the Kliq, where lost souls like you are taken in to begin new lives. You two are partners, meaning that if one is chosen to be rented, the second also goes along with it. When you are not on duty, you are helping out your beloved Kliq. You will take jobs that will help you recruit lost souls and refer them to me and you will also learn how to pleasure yourself. By pleasuring yourselves, you become 'you'. You want to become Paul London and Brian Kendrick; athletic jesters who are so happy-go-lucky that it draws people's attention toward you. Do you understand?"

Once again, there was a nod.

"You two cannot be separated because you are lovers. You love each other and no one else. If you are asked to go on dates—whether it be male or female—you shall always reject them, because their names are neither 'Paul London' or 'Brian Kendrick'. As long as you two are together, you are happy. If you are not together, you are not happy."

Shawn continued to command the two boys, both Paul and Brian staring off into space…they felt the commands, they needed the commands. They made those commands true. They ignored the soft rhythm of music, and the chaotic light show above their heads, only to hear their next commands.

"Whenever you hear the words 'You are needed for hara-kiri', you shall return to your trance." said Shawn. "You will become obedient and willing; you will do your jobs diligently without fail. If you fail, I shall separate you two from each other; therefore make you go to a heavy withdrawal until you two are reunited. And you two can only be united through intercourse.

"Finally, it should be made perfectly clear that whenever you get a rental, you will 'absorb' the knowledge of the person you are to become. When you are taken to your job, you will sit, doll-like, unfocused, not blinking…until you reach your destination. When your feet touch the ground, you will immediately become the personality you need to become. Do you understand?"

Paul and Brian nodded their heads.

"When I say the words, 'You are now connected', you will wake up from your trance and all hypnotic triggers will still be implanted. With this command, you will no longer be glued and will fall into a deep sleep with no recollection of being in this trance aside from remembering going to the White Palette to dance with Matt and Jeff. You will not wake up until you hear the sound of your alarm clock going off. Then, you shall have intercourse and it will be best thing you have ever had in your life.

"Last but not least: from now on, if anyone tells you that I am using you for evil purposes, you shall reply with, 'HeartBreak Kid is the nicest person we've ever met. We would never abandon him; we would give up our lives for him.'

"Now on the count of three. One…two…three…You are now connected."

Shawn turned the lights back on and removed the earplugs. At the same time, Paul and Brian fell asleep.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So, was it successful?" asked Shawn, as he was driving the mini-van containing the four brothers back to the house.

"The Hardys are now yours to control." The voice replied through the cellphone. "They are ready for treatment."

"Let them stay under those commands for the next month and we'll do some more conditioning once or twice a week. For the best friends, treat them as is. Do not push them yet…I've got a surprise for them."

Shawn hung up after that, a smirk on his face as he saw his handiwork. It wasn't that hard to hypnotize someone who was drugged; it was a pain to keep them in that state without them questioning what they were doing. But he did it before with individuals who weren't able to live up to their roles, making it look as if they went through 'assisted' suicides when it was time for them to leave.

Parking the car at the driveway, Shawn closed his eyes as he imagined all of the roles that these four would play…it would be so much fun.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Morning made me feel refreshed. I never had sleep like that in months! Brian woke up with me and as I stared into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes…I felt as if I could gaze into them forever and ever. Wait, when did I start thinking like this? I…no, I always thought of this. My Brian, my beautiful Brian…**_

Brian let out a yawn as he was taken into a tight embrace by his brother. No…something in his mind said that he was a lover. Couldn't he be both? Brian shrugged the thought out of his mind as he traced his brother's lips with a fingertip. It was calming, and those lips looked as if they needed a good kiss.

_I felt a need to kiss him, my brother, my beloved. So I did. It was sweet, tender and delicious. His taste and scent drove me wild…I needed to be with him; it felt as if we needed to be bound together. So with increase fervor, I removed our garments and continued to kiss, my fingers roaming through Paul's shoulders, arms and nipples, making him cry out in pleasure._

Brian gently kissed Paul's eyelids as he ran fingers down his stomach and between his thighs. Paul's eyes widened and he let out a gasp when he felt that touch, not used to feeling that sensation. Sensing this, Brian continued to stroke the hardened member as Paul felt something build in him, something that told him that he needed to release.

"You like this, don't you?" Brian whispered into his brother's ear. "Don't you?"

Paul nodded his head, wanting to give his wanted release…but the hand was no longer there. Distressed, the Latino then saw Brian on his hands and knees, hand stroking on his erection…

Then with a swift movement, the mouth plunged into that thick cock and took it in.

_**My mind was fuzzy…it was going through something…it was trying to make me remember something. Masks, a bus…music, dancing…embracing Brian…dancing with Matt and Jeff, sleeping, lights…what was going on? I don't know…but Brian, Brian stood out in my mind the most. My beautiful beloved brother, I couldn't live without him…I just couldn't…and his warm mouth taking me in…Oh man, it felt so good!**_

Brian smiled as he licked the tip of his brother's penis before sticking it out of his mouth. Dragging his fingertips through the saliva, the blonde Hooligan rubbed his fingers together to lubricate them. Then he gently pushed his brother back on the bed and got ready to enter his brother.

_Oh Paul, he looked so scared when he saw what I was about to do to him…but it was okay. When he looked into my eyes, he smiled…so I went and entered inside him. He screamed…it was beautiful. I then pushed my fingers into his entrance, before adding another. They wiggled a bit through the pucker, but that was fine…because I gently kissed my beloved as he screamed._

_Then as he was distracted, the pleasure began to build. His black hair covering his pretty black eyes, his dark skin was so appealing and opposite of mine. That's why I wanted him, we were perfect for each other—night and day and summer and winter…it worked out._

Paul let out a gasp as Brian straddled him gently, and then thrust inside him. There was a strangled cry as Brian adjusted being inside his brother. After some time, the feeling of pain started to wane as Paul whispered for more…and that was what he got.

Grasping onto his brother's shoulders, Paul felt Brian thrust deeper and deeper inside him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the pleasure building inside him. He felt his cock become hard, so he let one hand dropped down to ease it. The pleasure was overwhelming…he released soon after. His seed splashed hard against his own abdomen, against Brian's and all over the bed. It felt so good…

Brian let out a final thrust before his seed spread through the walls of his brother's entrance, and he soon collapsed on top of his brother, panting for breath. The two stayed like that for a while, not noticing Shawn Michaels walking in and seeing their show.

"You are needed for hara-kiri." He stated in calm tone.

At that instant, Paul and Brian's eyes became distant. They were still, motionless and ready for a command.

"What are your names?"

"Paul London…" Paul murmured.

"Brian Kendrick…" Brian added in a monotone.

"And what were your names before that?"

"They were Paul Michael Helmsley and Brian David Helmsley." Paul answered. "Our father is Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise—he hadn't heard that name in so long. Then, he smiled…this would be perfect.

"You are to seal away all memories of this man, and anyone associated with him." Shawn commanded. "They can only be called upon when I put you in this trance and command you to recall them. Until then, you only have memories of each other and to your service of the Kliq. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Paul and Brian said simultaneously.

"Good." Shawn hissed. "You are now connected."


	7. VII Heart to Heart and Mind

_**Oh boy...things don't look good.**_

_**But that's okay, because this story is continuing!**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**London and Kendrick's Suicide Table**

**dedicated to NeroAnne, Terrahfry, Redsandman99 and Seraphalexiel**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 7-Heart to Heart and Mind**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_My name was Ashley Helmsley. I am now Ashley Massaro._

_I was set to meet up with Heart Break Kid after running away from home. I needed answers; this man would know what happened to my brothers. I knew what was going on in their minds. They were sending me a message that only I could understand...if only I did so when I was younger._

_My brothers were adopted, so we weren't blood related. We had a good bond, but it broke once we were in High School. What happened to the days where I practiced backyard wrestling with them? They taught me to be acrobatic—something that no one in my school knew about. They taught me to laugh when I was too sullen. Now, I was going to teach them all that I knew...I was going to bring them home._

_I saw a van waiting for me at the terminal. Someone came out, dressed like an undertaker. This was my escort to meet up with Heart Break Kid. Dressed in my mini skirt, my black top, my baseball cap, my streaked hair and my piercings, I entered. I sat myself in the back, feeling the warm sun making me so sleepy. I didn't know how long it was until I fell asleep. _

_That would be the last thing that I would ever do by my own..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_When I woke up, it was dark. I tried to sit up, but I was cuffed to a chair. It cuffed my wrists and ankles and I couldn't move. Where was I?_

"Stand and rise before me."

_The ankle and wrist cuffs automatically unlocked as I sighed. Then, I felt myself standing up. My body wasn't moving with my brain! I was panicking; something was wrong!_

"Walk toward the light."

_My body was moving; I was a puppet with strings. I tried to speak, but my mouth was glued shut. What was going on?_

_I was bathed in light and was standing before Heart Break Kid. He was...gorgeous...his long brown hair in a ponytail, his muscled physique and his beautiful eyes. I was staring at them with wonder..._

_Heart Break Kid smiled and pulled out a choker. It was silver with a heart on it. He placed it around my neck._

"There," He said. "Now you're not completely naked."

_Naked? My eyes looked down...my clothes were gone! What was happening? I was so scared..._

"Don't worry," said Heart Break Kid. "All beginners are stripped down like Adam and Eve did. "I'm naked too."

_He was...it felt like I was Eve and he was Adam...it was so freaky..._

"Will you come into my Garden of Eden?" Heart Break Kid asked me. My body took his hand. He smiled.

"Let us go then."

_The two of us walked for some time. My head was allowed to move so I began sweeping the area. It was a hall that would lead to a sea of doors...each door was holding a secret...each secret was something that I needed to know._

"You're here because you're looking for something." said Heart Break Kid. "I know what you're looking for. It's over here."

_He opened the door and I stepped inside. I looked in surprise...they were my brothers._

_Paul and Brian were just staring into space. They were staring at the wall, seeing a massive spiral drowning their vision. They paid no attention to me...but neither did I. I was gazing into the spiral._

_No...I couldn't; I had to break free. I wanted to stare at the spiral...it was lovely. I had to stare...I needed to stare._

_I don't know what I was doing...everything went black._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Ashley stared into space, her eyes were blank as she focused on the spiral Her body was stiff and even then she was still in a trance. Shawn stared and held a victorious grin; Ashley was now his to control.

He went behind her, tweaking her nipples. They were a size B for someone her age. He didn't have to worry; he'll make everything better.

"Look deep into the spiral." Shawn whispered. "Sink deeper and deeper into the abyss...looking into the spiral makes you feel happy."

"Feel...happy..." Ashley repeated. Her mind was blanketed by a fog and it was getting harder to think.

"You have no need to think." Shawn continued. "All you have to do is look into the spiral. The spiral will give you your commands. I am the spiral; I am your master. You shall obey my commands."

"Commands...spiral...master...obey..."

"Your mind is open, you are eager for commands."

"Commands..."

"Stand in front of the spiral screen, you are to gaze at it."

Ashley's arms lifted into the air as she walked toward the spirals. She did not see her brothers, both who were strapped in chairs, as she stood in front of their gaze. Her blank eyes stared off into the distance, gazing into the spiral. Paul and Brian were doing the same, their eyes taken over by the spirals.

"Ashley," said Shawn. "You are now a doll. As a doll, you have no will. You have no thoughts. You only have your body."

"No will...no thoughts...body..." Ashley had a smile on her face now.

"Yes, and as a doll, you are all about being controlled. You like being controlled...it makes you happy...seeing the spiral helps you be controlled and happy."

"Spiral...happy...control..."

"Just put the memories of your life in a separate file for future use. We're going to create a new personality, a new you...you're here because you had no desire in living with your old life. You want to be Ashley Massaro, not Ashley Helmsley, correct?"

"Massaro..."

"Describe Ashley Massaro for me..."

"She's rebellious, a rocker, athletic tomboy..." Ashley murmured, letting herself freely talk to her master. "She gets tattoos and piercings, she's sexy and beautiful."

"You are Ashley Massaro." Shawn whispered in her ear, fondling a breast and stroking Ashley's hair. "Repeat that over and over. The more you repeat the phrase, the more you become Ashley Massaro. Keep repeating that phrase until you hear the words, 'You are now one of us'. As you say the phrase, you are oblivious to anything else because it does not matter."

"I am Ashley Massaro..." Ashley droned. "I am Ashley Massaro..."

Ashley stood naked in front of the spiral, oblivious to her surroundings. All she needed to do was keep repeating that phrase over and over. Shawn turned and went to Paul and Brian. The two boys were completely silent, watching the spiral take over their minds. With a snap of his fingers, Shawn smiled.

"London, Kendrick." said Heart Break Kid. "Take the young girl to the Garden. We are going to modify her."

Paul and Brian nodded their heads and stood up. Standing naked just like their sister, they lifted her off into the Garden.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**That girl thought she could fool me...no one fools a heart breaker. **_

_**London and Kendrick were the quickest to submit to my will. Apparently, I was more 'free-spirited' than their father. It was easy when you told them that they were very smart and could memorize anything they read, then spend the rest of their time doing what they needed to do.**_

_**It was my basic program, "Brains and Brawn". Most of the brawn off the boys wasn't needed, so I made some changes to them to fit their desires. The brains part was a challenge...each of them had a specific desire and knowledge point...but they were all very bright boys. The eight became enrolled in a local High School—with their tuition paid by me—and excelled at the top of the class. Of course, they all had different alias whenever they went out.**_

_**I followed London and Kendrick into the Garden. It wasn't that Garden of Eden nature wise, instead it was a technological field of my subjects in chairs and fed programming. Breaking them down like the Nazis did was too slow; people wanted results instantly. Since these were all teenagers, they were easily corruptible and easy to manipulate.**_

_**Galaxion and Surge were smiling, and hugging each other. Both of them were frozen in time, draped in dresses and make-up that made them look so feminine. It was a secret fetish that they craved, but didn't want anyone to know. I was programming them to accept their cross-dressing ways. Surge's dress was dark black with green lace, and his hair had green ribbons. His brother's dress was something you can find in Mardi Gras, splashed with purple, gold and green. Covering their ears were earbuds that fed them my commands. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as they waited for their next command.**_

_**Capt. Charisma and Stryker were dressed vampire-like attire. I gave them a bit of a 'blood bath' that made them squirm in pleasure every time they heard that phrase. They became more like vampires; they slept in the morning, and did all of their work at night. They were staring at the hypnotic lights of their crosses, sighing in pleasure as the lights made them forget their 'human' selves.**_

_**Last was the group of Prototype and Viper. They basically stayed the same, except for one thing. Their affinity for sweets soon turned sexual. The scent of chocolate made them horny, and I used a special brand of chocolate—Mind Melters—to get them to obey my every commands. The chocolates melted into their mouths and override their systems. They connected that sweets equaled pleasure equals obedience, etc. Chocolate was a turn-on, and it would turn them off if they didn't obey. They were feeding each other chocolates, feeling the lush feel melt in their mouth, their bodies naked in the warm sun.**_

_**London and Kendrick laid their 'sister' down onto the grass. With her hands in the air, she was still repeating that phrase over and over and over again...what an idiot. However, she was able to figure out so much about the Kliq in so little time—since I raided her personal belongings—I had to keep that brain on her. I had too many bimbos as it was.**_

_**London and Kendrick sat her down and waited for my next instruction. I looked around, seeing the other inmates of the garden. They were all happy; they were in their paradise. No one could take that away—no parents, no friends, no society figures...they were in their happy world.**_

"London, Kendrick," said Shawn. "I haven't asked you this, but what is your favorite fantasy?"

_**I hid this question from them for a while, ready to use it when the time was right. Now that I had all three of his children with me, it seemed appropriate.**_

"We want to be obedient." said London. "We don't want a care in the world...it's so easy just to let someone think for us."

"We want to be under control..." Brian mewled. "Someone handsome, strong and caring...like you."

_**This was new; no one had ever been given that command. I never gave it before; I only told them to say that I was nice and that I protected them...perhaps they loved me more as a father because I let them be themselves. This could work to my advantage...**_

"Explain the details in further detail." Shawn commanded. "Get on your knees and stroke yourselves. Be honest about what you are saying."

_**The two boys ignored their mindless sister and got on their knees, hands on their erections. They shivered in delight as they began speaking.**_

"You love us, you care for us, you make sure we're safe." said London. "We never had anyone do that."

"You keep us warm and you hug us and you make us happy." Kendrick added. "We are powerless before you. Be our master."

_**Yes, I can take this to work to my advantage...if these two were so loyal to me, then they will literally be at my thrall. Combined with their desires to be left in a hypnotized state, I could only imagine the wicked thoughts inside.**_

London and Kendrick didn't notice the smug look on their father's face. Shawn was smiling, his features darkened by the evil thoughts in his mind.

"There are cock rings that are prohibiting you from cumming." Shawn announced. "You cannot cum until the rings are removed."

At that moment, the brothers moaned in ecstasy, feeling their erections swell and become rock hard. Their eyes were lowered and they had no resistance. They were succumbing to their fate. Shawn pulled out a pendant and gently swung it back and forth. The pendant was a cross, embedded with rubies, that was silver.

"Look up and stare at my lovely cross." Shawn whispered. "You want to stare at the cross..."

London and Kendrick looked up seeing the cross sway back and forth. They just stared at it, becoming deepened into a trance that had shattered their minds.

"From now on, you are completely under my control." said Shawn. "You are powerless to resist, and every time you obey, you feel better. By feeling better, you obey easily. You have no need for memories of your past before coming to hara-kiri. They are to be stored away for later."

Drool fell down London and Kendrick's lips. They stared at the cross with wonder and forgot everything.

"Those memories of your past life will be stored under the names of Paul Michael Helmsley and Brian David Helmsley. They are names you take on when they are needed. You know about them because you pretend to be them. You sometimes pretend that you are the sons of famous wrestler Hunter Hurst Helmsley. Of course, you know this is not true.

"You must stare into the shiny metal of the cross, let the light sparkle on the rubies and draw you deeper and deeper. As you keep staring at the rubies, your eyes feel heavy, but they're not so heavy that you can close them. The cross has not released you...keep staring at it."

_**Hypnotism works well if you can get into their heads; of course, those diaries did help. I probed their diaries while they were in trances, I had subliminal audio placed in the walls and the radio, and a little more was added. I had to keep these boys in permanent control. They would carry out my vengeance.**_

"You find being hypnotized and obedience is arousing...Let it drive your arousal higher, let it absorb into your subconscious and make it be true. Your eyes cannot look away from the pendant, but your mind hears a new voice...it is the voice of your savior, and your father, and your lover...it is I. My voice brings you deeper into hypnosis. You cannot help but be hypnotized.

"When I say the words 'Golden Slumbers', you shall sleep. You will remain in this deep obedient trance and take deep breaths. When you reach 1000, you will wake up from the trance with your new commands in store. By then, I want you to take the body of Ashley Massaro and take her to the Light Show. After that, you will come to me, naked, with those cock rings on you, and you will fuck me with all your might. Once I have released, you shall also release and praise my name."

"Now rest upon Golden Slumbers."

London and Kendrick fell asleep, their stomachs rising as they took in their deep controlled breaths. Ashley was still unresponsive, still muttering that sentence over and over again. The brothers and sisters were in their own worlds, unaware of who they were, or where they were at.

Shawn twirled the cross around his finger and went to Matt and Jeff. He was going to see them fuck in dresses and pantyhose.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**That was amazing; in all my time with the Kliq, I never saw how submissive these eight recruits were. They obeyed their programming so well, as if they were trained to be programmed. **_

_**Galaxion and Surge were happy to be in their dresses and danced the night away. Stryker and Capt. Charisma acted just like vampires, but were hypnotized to believe that crosses made them happy, obedient and strong. They also believed to be blood suckers, and started making out with both dress wearing brothers. Of course, the four will have lots of time with each other; Galaxion and Surge were programed to be aroused by blood and having blood sucked out of them.**_

_**Viper and Prototype were in love with the chocolates; chocolate was an aphrodisiac so it only brought them closer together. I love my job.**_

_**As for Massaro, she was still in her trance. I was going to change it so that she would never remember that she had brothers. I'll make her forget that she had a family; the only thing she needed to know was that she was a smart girl who loved being hypnotized deeply due to sexual fantasies. She would also help out Lillian in the White Palette, entrancing more people with her lovely figure.**_

_**Then, I had dinner with family. Rebecca's pot roast was dry, but she gave her heart into it. Cameron and Cheyenne were still their adorable selves.**_

_**I told Rebecca I was off to my garden and she was happy. I went to the Garden and checked on everyone. Stryker and Capt. Charisma were awake and were getting ready for their mission—they were to search out a client who wanted to see their sons again. Galaxion and Surge were off to the White Palette as waiters, stripping for clientele and making themselves worthwhile; then they had to leave since an old man wanted to see his daughters again. Viper and Prototype were dressed and happy, sleeping in the Incense room full of chocolate aromas. They would not be needed for a while.**_

_**Undertaker and Kane were asleep, but I knew what they were doing...being some of my older disciples, they needed hypnosis every few months. But when they did, they were like corpses. I just double checked to make sure the equipment and commands were fine. Other than that, they were asleep.**_

"Father...we've come..."

Shawn turned and saw Paul and Brian crawling toward the older man, their eyes vacant and glassy. Their erections were stiff, and their bodies were full of sweat.

"We love you Father." London moaned, his black eyes completely blank. "We love you."

"Command us and we shall obey." Kendrick added.

Shawn smiled; tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
